The Return of the King
by The May Waters
Summary: We find the fellowship at the peak of their journey! Frodo, Sam, and Hazel continue their journey with Smeagol plotting to lead them to unspeakable doom. Meanwhile, the trouble making trio, Merry, Pippin, and Ruby Find their way to Minas Tirith. Their story is a little different from the one we all claim to know. By Cassidy Evans and Jessie Brown
1. Before the Ring

The Lord of the Rings

The Return of the King

A Jessie Brown and Cassidy Evans Fan-fiction J

Chapter 1

Before the Ring

It was a peaceful morning when Deagol and his cousin Sméagol had gone fishing. The river was blue and the wood green as always. Everything was always bright. Deagol was not a very good fisherman. He could only wait and wait and wait. Sméagol was always the expert, and did his best to give his cousin some tips on how to catch a fish properly.

Deagol calmly looked around at the beautiful river when he felt a tug on his fishing rod. He looked out into the water and jumped, not sure what to do. He was so excited he almost lost his voice.

"Sméagol!" He finally said. "Sméagol, I got one!"

"Well go on," Sméagol urged. "Pull it in!" He enjoyed watching his cousin struggle. It tickled him that he didn't know how to fish. Not that he was malicious, he just liked to tease and have fun.

But his tickling had stopped when Deagol was pulled over the boat. Sméagol looked around in confusion. That must have been a big fish to pull a hobbit under water.

"Deagol!" He cried out.

But Deagol seemed a little preoccupied, being dragged through the water by an overgrown fish. He gave up and let go of the fishing rod. He was about to resurface when he saw something glitter in the water. He picked it up, along with some mud. Just as his air was running out, he swam up and literally jumped out of the river.

He coughed for a minute, and then stood up and looked around, happy to be alive. He had almost forgotten the clump of mud in his hand. He opened his hand and there among the mud, was a beautiful golden ring. No dents, no imperfect craftsmanship, and just the right size. Sméagol had heard his coughs and ran up river to find him. He finally caught up to him and sighed of relief.

"Deagol!" He said, almost laughing. His voice trailed off when he saw what his cousin was holding in his palm. He looked at the perfected piece of gold and placed his hand on Deagol's shoulder.

"Give that to me, my love." He said. Deagol closed his hand and suddenly became on the defensive. He turned and looked at Sméagol.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my love," Sméagol said, resting his head on Deagol's shoulder. "It's my birthday, and I wants it!" He suddenly reached to grasp it. Deagol quickly jerked his hand away. The two cousins stared each other down, like wolves preparing for battle. Sméagol wrapped his arms around Deagol's body, attempting to knock him down. Deagol pushed him and they both toppled onto the ground. Deagol quickly made for the ring, now lying on the ground without a bearer.

Sméagol crawled on him, but was quickly kicked off. Deagol ran to grab the ring. He stood up and put a hand upon Sméagol's throat. Sméagol quickly tore away and bit into his cousin's hand. Deagol let out a cry that was cut off when Sméagol grabbed his throat and pushed him to the ground, still with his fingers around Deagol's neck. Deagol struggled for a moment. He kicked his feet awkwardly, and then went completely limp after what felt like an eternity. Sméagol looked at Deagol in awe. He never thought that he was so strong before in his life. He opened Deagol's stiffened hand, which was still holding the ring. He picked it up and looked at his trophy.

"My… Precious…" He said and placed the ring upon his finger.

His world was never bright again.

* * *

They cursed us

Murderer, they called us

They drove us away

Gollum…Gollum…Gollum

And we wept

Precious

We wept

We so alone

And we forgot the taste of bread

The warmth of the sunlight

The softness of the wind

We even forgot

Our

Own

Name

It's mine

My own

My

Precious

* * *

Hazel was only seven when she and her six-year-old sister Ruby were led to the house called Bag End. Hazel didn't know Bilbo very well, and she and Ruby acted shy around him. Their mother had received news that their father had died a few weeks ago. It would seem Hazel and Ruby were too young to understand, but you would be wrong. They did, and they were still grieving. The only thing Hazel and Ruby didn't understand was that you were supposed to wear black when you were grieving. Their mother didn't make them wear black, it wasn't her taste anyways.

"Come along, my children." Mrs. Goodchild said. "We have someone knew in our neighborhood. She was carrying a basket of her legendary muffins. Once they reached Bag End, she turned her two daughters with a concerned eye. "Remember," She told them. "He has lost _both_ of his parents. Try to be sensitive."

"What does sensitive mean?" Hazel asked curiously, for she loved to learn new, big words.

"It means to be kind, and understand how other people feel." Their mother replied. They both nodded in understanding, each vowing to not speak of it at all.

The round, green door was answered by Bilbo himself, and both girls his themselves behind their mother. Bilbo was in his fifties, yet he appeared in his thirties. He was very cheerful and witty. The sisters had to admit, Bilbo was a fascinating hobbit.

He welcomed them inside, and called out for his nephew. Ruby and Hazel looked around the kitchen. This home seemed very unique, with lots of detail and craftsmanship.

A young, boy walked in with dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Hazel didn't think much of it, and distanced herself from him.

Ruby set herself next to her mother and listened to Bilbo's stories. All hobbits loved to tell stories, and hobbit children loved to hear them. Bilbo introduced the boy as Frodo Baggins; he was two years older than Hazel. Frodo and Hazel said nothing to each other, but she started to notice how pretty his eyes were. Hazel began to think she might like this boy as a friend.

Eventually, she whispered something to him, and he nodded.

"Uncle," He said. "Can we go outside?"

"Yes," Bilbo said. When they left, Bilbo turned to their mother.

"So, Abigail," He said. "Do you suppose those two will grow up and fall in love?"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh my, my, my,"

Hazel led Frodo to a spot in the East Farthing woods, a place where Hazel always went to play. For a while they sat under the shade of a tree and talked.

"I bet I could beat you up." Frodo teased.

"What makes you think that?" Hazel challenged.

"I'm bigger than you are!"

"Well, you haven't yet," Hazel retorted. "And you never will!"

"You're probably right," Frodo said. "You're too pretty,"

Hazel blushed at his comment, but she shook it off, and tried to change the subject. "You know, my favorite color is violet."

"My favorite color is green." Frodo said, and he blushed when he realized Hazel's eyes were green, but he couldn't stop himself from saying: "Your eyes are pretty."

_This is getting ridiculous! _Hazel thought. "Stop teasing me!"

"Why?" Frodo asked, his smile never ceasing.

"Because!" Hazel said. "I think you like me!"

"I don't!" Frodo retorted.

"Kiss me!" Hazel said. "I dare you!"

By the mischievous look on Frodo's face, Hazel knew what he was thinking. By the look of Hazel's widening eyes, Frodo knew what she was thinking. At the same moment, the two hobbit-children stood up and ran back to Bag End. Hazel ran as if her life had depended on it. Once they had reached Bag End, the two children were laughing like none before.

"Thanks," Frodo said. "I thought I would never laugh again."

"Me either!" Hazel said. "Thank you!"

That encounter had blossomed a wonderful and endless friendship, a friendship that would change Hazel's life forever.


	2. Journey to the Cross-Roads

Chapter 2

Journey to the Cross-Roads

Frodo had awoken early with Hazel still in his embrace. Her presence was comforting, despite the fact that his shoulder was hurting. He reached inside his shirt to feel the scar on his shoulder, but touching it made him feel worse. He glared at Sam, sleeping nearby, making sure he really was asleep. He pulled out the ring and examined it. He ran his fingers along the edges. Hazel had gasped and cried out in her sleep, jerking Frodo's thoughts back and forcing him to place the ring back into his shirt.

Hazel shivered and slowly opened her eyes. She had almost sat up when she remembered Frodo's arms around her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"What a terrible dream," Hazel said. "If there is anything I despise in this world, it's spiders!" She told him.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said sympathetically.

"That wasn't the only dream," Hazel continued. "I saw Galadriel, she said I could also bear the ring, I guess if it was necessary."

"Perhaps," Frodo replied, though he wanted to protest against it. The two heard a noise above them, and from the roof of the cave, a small head appeared.

"Wake up!" Gollum said as he jumped down to Sam's side. "Wake up! Wake up sleepies!" He continued, shaking Sam awake. Sam jumped up in surprise. "We must go, yes, we must go at once!" He galloped away.

Sam slowly sat up. "Have you got a good sleep Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo shook his head. He could honestly say he had slept well for awhile, until his shoulder started to hurt, but he said nothing to worry Sam and Hazel.

"I think Gollum had too much." Sam said, standing up and looking around.

Hazel on the other hand had gotten the perfect amount. The feeling of Frodo close to her had kept her a good feeling of peace. The only disturbance was nothing but a bad dream.

"It must be getting late," Sam said, looking at the darkening sky.

"No, it isn't," Frodo said.

"Is it Midday yet?" Hazel asked. "Or are the days growing darker?"

The ground suddenly began to shake. Sam had trouble steadying himself. Gollum ran over to them after the shaking had ended.

"Come on!" He cried. "Must go Master and Mistress! No time!"

"Not until they've had something to eat." Sam replied.

"No time to lose, silly!" Gollum cried. Sam turned to his friends. He knelt down and looked through his pack.

"Here," He said, taking a slice of lembas bread and handing it to him. Frodo took it and shared it with Hazel.

"What about you?" Frodo asked.

"Nah," Sam said. "I'm not hungry- at least not for lembas bread."

"Sam," Hazel whispered, her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh," Sam sighed. "All right, but we don't have that much left. We have to be careful and we don't want to run out. You go ahead and eat that Miss Hazel." He continued as Frodo unwrapped the leaf and handed Hazel a good sized piece of lembas.

"There should be enough," Sam reassured as Hazel hesitated to eat.

"For what?" Hazel asked.

"The journey home." Sam replied. Hazel went silent for a long moment. She never thought of the journey home. For so long she could only focus her thoughts on Mount Doom. But now she wondered what she would be doing afterwards, if they survived that is. Hazel thought she could go back to her home and bring her mother a special gift. She would have liked to own a library perhaps, happy to be surrounded by books every day, reading and helping hobbit-children learn to read. She would always have a book in her hand to read and smell. Yes, smell; she loved to smell books as weird as that may sound. But you should try it some time.

She might even get married, have children, and live happily ever after.

But she knew that was a long way yet.

The hobbits had finally packed and continued on their long journey, still in the woods.

"Come hobbitses," Gollum urged. "Very close now, very close to Mordor. No safe places here, hurry."

* * *

After a hard day of traveling, the hobbits had finally settled for the night. Gollum had started to talk in his sleep.

"Too risky…too risky…They're thieves…They stole it from us…Kill them…Kill them… Kill them all! No!" Gollum sat up and gasped.

"Sh! Keep quiet!" He said. "Mustn't wake them! Mustn't let them know now!"

"But they knows!" Sméagol cried. "They knows! They suspect us!"

"What's it saying, my Precious, my love?" Gollum sneered. "Is Sméagol losing his nerve?"

"No, not, never!" Sméagol said. "Sméagol hates nasty hobbitses, Sméagol wants to see them…dead."

"And we will," Gollum said gently. "Sméagol did it once, he can do it again."

"It's ours!" Sméagol declared. "Ours! We must get the Precious! We must get it back!"

"Patients!" Gollum said. "Patients, my love! First we must lead them to her!"

"We lead them to the stairs!"

"Yes, yes, the stairs! And then?" Gollum tilted his head.

"Up, up, up, up the stairs we go, until we come to the tunnel!"

"And when they go in, there's no coming out! She always hungry, she always needs to feed! She must eat, or she gets fifthly orcses."

"And they doesn't taste very nice, does they Precious?"

Gollum gagged. "No, not very nice at all, my love. She hungers for sweeter meats, like the flesh of a maiden. A maiden knows to be soft, pink and sweet. And when she throws away the bones and empty cloths, we will find it!"

"And take it for me!" Sméagol cried in excitement.

"For us," Gollum scolded.

"Yes, I-we, we meant for us. _Gollum! Gollum!_"

"And the Precious will be ours, once the hobbitses are dead!"

"You treacherous little mole!" Hazel cried, and swung a stick at Gollum's head. Gollum cried out. Frodo and Sam jumped up and rushed to Gollum's aid.

Frodo wrapped his arms around Hazel, while Sam threw himself in front of Gollum.

"Leave him alone!" Frodo said.

"I heard it from his own mouth!" Hazel said, trying to tear free from him. "He means to kill us!"

"No," Sméagol cried. "No!"

"Hazel," Sam said. "I don't trust him either, but we can't afford anyone getting hurt."

"Nice Mistress, Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly!" Sméagol said. "Why does they hate poor Sméagol? What has Sméagol ever done to you?"

"Put biting and pulling hair at the top of the list!" Hazel said.

"Hazel, we're lost!" Frodo said.

"I don't care." Hazel cried. "I can't do this! I can't sit around and wait for him to kill us!"

"Sam," Frodo said. "Give us a moment." He took Hazel and dragged her away. She kicked and struggled. He led her under the trees, where they were alone.

"I'm not sending him away!" Frodo told her.

"You don't see it?" Hazel demanded. "He's a villain!"

"Hazel," Frodo said, turning her around and grabbing both of her wrists. "We can't do this by ourselves, not without a guide. I need you on my side."

"I'm on your side, Frodo." Hazel said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I know Hazel," Frodo said gently. "I know," He embraced her and let her cry. "You must have been dreaming." He took her hand and Hazel felt something very cold and heavy in her palm. "I think you're right." Frodo continued. "It's been getting heavier. Whatever Galadriel said, well, I trust your judgment. If you are right, and Sméagol plans to kill us, maybe we can fool him." Hazel stepped back and looked at her hand. There sat the dreaded ring of power. Hazel felt scared and uneasy.

"I don't know," Hazel said.

Frodo took her face in his hands. "Trust me," He said, stealing a kiss. "Come love, you need to rest."


	3. The Ride to Isenguard

Chapter 3

The Ride to Isengard

Ruby sat on top of a broken wall alongside Merry and Pippin, each of them with their pipes in hand, taking a good long smoke while they ate the some of the delicious food they had found in Saruman's store room. Food fit for even the pickiest Hobbit. "It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom Leaf." Merry said in contentment after a particularly long and satisfying smoke from his pipe, and Pippin nodded eagerly in agreement though Ruby just rolled her eyes at the two of them smiling.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon. A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work." Pippin sighed dreamily as he thought of home, and Ruby closed her eyes trying to picture it. The whole gang back home in the Shire, at their beloved Green Dragon Inn just lounging about (or singing and dancing more likely), drinking, and just having a good time socializing with one another. It almost brought tears to her eyes as she realized just how much she longed to be able to go back someday and have everything remain the same. Well almost everything. Some things she knew had irrevocably changed, and she was happy about that.

"Only you've never done a hard day's work." Merry teased him, and at that all three of them burst into gales of laughter all thoughts of sadness and homesickness gone as quickly as they had come. At that moment a small crew of weary travelers arrived on the scene, men who looked like they had survived a horrible battle of some sort and among them Ruby discovered her old friends gazing up at her and the boys in utter astonishment.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" She called out to them, giggling like a wee hobbit lass, feeling as if she were on top of the world.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and … smoking!" Gimli sputtered angrily at them only making her laugh even harder, which only made him scowl all the more.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin told him smiling brilliantly as he did so.

"The salted pork is particularly good." Ruby chipped in, taking a bit of the delectable meat closing her eyes as if to savor it. "Mmmm… delightful!

"Salted pork?" Gimli said, his anger melting into a curious longing. Ruby nodded her head eagerly in response before tossing him a piece which he eagerly caught.

"Hobbits." Gandalf huffed shaking his head in disgust, though he turned and gave her a quick wink. She smiled at this knowing that Gandalf surely felt at least somewhat responsible to take care of her for Hazel's sake. Growing up she had always known that Hazel was his personal favorite between the sisters, though it wasn't a mean type that made her feel slighted in the least. It was more like that special connection a parent, or any adult really, may feel with a particular child usually over a particular thing. At the time Ruby had always figured it was because Hazel spent more time hanging out with Frodo who was probably the closest Hobbit to the Wizard aside from Bilbo. But over the years she had come to realize it was more than that, something much deeper and more personal. A simple connection that was just there, and truly needed no explanation (though if one looked close enough they might just discover what it was anyway). But Ruby was grateful for his kindness and friendship all the same.

"Oh we've missed you Gimli!" Ruby finally said, throwing herself into the dwarf's arms, catching him (and I very well think everyone else) completely by surprise. "And you two Gandalf. All of you." She continued rushing to give each of them a hug in turn.

"And we've missed you and your pretty little smile Ruby." Aragorn told her as he pulled out of her embrace and smiled down at her. "We could've used a bit of your sunshine." She giggled, shaking her head at their teasing.

"Now if only Hazel, Frodo and Sam were here everything would be perfect." She whispered, and she felt Aragorn take her hand and give it a quick comforting squeeze.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry told them all quite proudly, breaking the moment and the group moved on toward Orthanc where Treebeard was waiting to greet them.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." He said, glancing up at the offending tower.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf informed them all,

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested always the one to be yearning for battle and action.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf insisted, and Ruby nodded eager at the thought of hearing any news of her sister. Now that she had been reunited with her other friends and no longer had to worry about them, all her thoughts had turned to the trio headed to Mordor and all the sure dangers they were to face along the way.

"You have fought many wars slain many men, Théoden King," A voice said from above their heads, and they looked up to see Saruman reveal himself on top of the tower. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies are hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." A man who apparently was Théoden King of Rohan cried out in rage to the horrid Wizard, and Ruby couldn't help but shiver at the visual image she got of everything he described, and almost immediately she felt Pip slip his hand into hers to comfort her.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?!" Saruman accused with a quiet rage and cunning of his own.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf replied in what was meant to be a convincing tone.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman mused lifting up a strange ball gazing into it before continuing. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman continued, and Ruby stiffened at the mention of Frodo, feeling fury and despair well up in her at the evil wizard's words. Frodo couldn't be going to his death could he? And if he was what would happen to her cousin and sister.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli whispered to Legolas with the same fury.

"No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf insisted, though Saruman was just as stubborn.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" He yelled sending down a giant fire-ball at Gandalf, but before Ruby could scream or do anything to even try and help a huge flame surrounded Gandalf forming a shield around him until the fire finally died down.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf pointed out to his onetime friend and superior, and indeed at that moment his staff shattered in his hands into a thousand pieces. Suddenly a strange almost snake looking (at least that was the impression he left upon all those who looked upon him), peered from behind Saruman.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden called out to the man.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman spat at the King obviously trying to provoke him, but he simply paid him no mind.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." He insisted gently and yet insistently.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman scoffed indignantly.

"No." Grima said seeming somewhat confused and despairing at his current situation and all the wrong choices he had made.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted at him enraged, knocking him over in the process.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried once again to win the Wizards cooperation, though at this point Ruby wasn't sure she wanted his help even if the information he held truly was valuable. At that precise moment she caught sight of Grima getting up slowly and drawing something that glinted in the sunlight. A dagger. Grima seemed to catch her eye as well, and somehow a glint of almost recognition came into his eyes and he pulled something from within a secret pocket of his and discreetly threw it to the ground, before returning to the task at hand. Curious at the move, Ruby ever so gently removed her hand from Pippin's who was too wrapped up in what was going on to notice, and began wading out to where the object had fallen.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman said completely oblivious to his plight until it was too late and Grima had pounced, stabbing him several times only stopping when he was hit by one Legolas' arrows. Wincing he fell back, making Saruman plummet off the tower in the process, landing on top of a spear on one of his own contraptions. Ruby glanced up at the sound of several disgusted gasps and stared in absolute horror at the scene, before closing her eyes and trying to wash it from her memory but it was too late. The picture was already replaying in her minds-eye. She was not the only one to feel disgust at the sight. Shivering with disgust she grabbed the object and hurried back to the safety others as fast as she could.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said, dismayed at their defeat and this unfortunate (although well-deserved demise). At that moment the wheel on which he had been spiked spun, and Saruman began to sink into the waters. The mysterious ball fell out of his robe and into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild tress." Treebeard informed Gandalf providing at least some happy news after the little disaster, but Pippin wasn't really paying attention anymore. Now it was he who had discovered something in the water, a strange orange glow. Overcome with his own curiosity he too waded into the water, picking up the strange ball and eyeing it.

"Pippin!" Aragorn cried out when he noticed him, and Pip started at the call.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped gaping at the young Hobbit and his dangerous 'prize'.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf requested firmly, and reluctantly Pippin handed the object over to the Wizard who wrapped it up in his robe, careful not to touch it.

Ruby however was utterly oblivious to all of this, for she was still staring at her own prize from the shallows. The one Grima had tossed to her just before his assassination attempt, and murder. It is quite a miraculous thing to be sure, and you will not believe me when I tell you what it was, for it should have been destroyed with the rest of its package long ago, when Saruman tossed it into the fire after receiving it from his wretched spies. But it seems some act of fate stepped into to spare this remain that somehow putting it first into Grima's hands and then Ruby's.

Yes, you have guessed it. It was the cover from Hazel's old book


	4. Return to Edoras

Chapter 4

Return to Edoras

When Ruby arrived at the place called Edoras she was immediately greeted by a beautiful young woman named Éowyn and taken to a fancy room for her to wash up and change in. She was thrilled with the prospect, not realizing how grimy she truly felt until she'd had a moment to rinse it all away with nice clean cool water. Still this did not help to rinse away her unease and heartache after finding the book cover. She wasn't completely sure how Grima had gotten a hold of it, even after having remembered the awful black bird spies of Saruman and hearing how Hazel had lost her book. She hadn't fully put the two things together until now, or at least not their implication. Now she simply clung to the cover (placing it underneath her violin in its case where she could be assured of its safety), a piece of her sister, and a reminder of what she was fighting for.

Once she had cleaned she was offered a new elegant dress, while her old one was to be washed, and she stared at the deep navy blue color, with slight gold trim. It was more elegant than any dress she had ever seen, and slipping into it she felt something like a princess. The kind that Hazel was always reading about in her books. She smiled to herself at the thought, turning with a start when she heard a voice call out. "You look lovely." She turned to find Éowyn there smiling down at her, and she blushed in return.

"Thank you my lady. But it is you who is truly radiant." She replied, and it was true. Aside from Galadriel, and Arwen this was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.

"You are sweet." Éowyn returned coming forward and taking a brush off the night stand and gently using it to go through Ruby's somewhat tangled curls, which she much appreciated. "That was one of my dresses when I was a young girl. I'm glad to see it fits"

"Perfectly my lady." Ruby assured her smiling.

"You and your sister must be very brave to have accompanied your friends on such a dangerous quest." She commented, her tone sounding the tiniest bit curious.

"I suppose so, though it didn't really feel like such an act of bravery at the time. We just wanted to help." Ruby explained the best she could, blushing at the notion of her being brave.

"I know what you mean." She agreed, putting the brush back on the nightstand and smiling down at the young Hobbit. "But I still think it was a very courageous thing to do. Come now. There is to be a celebration this afternoon celebrating our recent victory, and they will all be waiting for us." With that she led Ruby out into a large Golden Hall, where a very large crowd had already gathered. Éowyn walked straight to the front of everyone, bowing before Théoden and placing a cup into his hands.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" He announced to the crowd, and they all let out a cheer, "Hail!" before turning to talk to one another. Ruby immediately caught sight of Legolas and Gimli in the crowd, easily hearing them and their group over the din as they passed around mugs of beer.

"No pauses. No spills." Éomer told Legolas handing him a mug.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli added for good measure, and Legolas looked back and forth between the two of them.

"So it's a drinking game?" He asked, and all the men around him raised their mugs and cried out in agreement.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli explained, smiling mischievously quite sure that the victory was all his.

"What'll we drink to? Let's drink to victory! To victory!" The Men called out, and with that they all started to drink Gimli gulping down his mug while Legolas carefully started to drink his own. Ruby just smiled and shook her head, before turning to follow after Éowyn while she scanned the crowd for her two best friends.

"Westu Aragorn hal." Éowyn said as she approached Aragorn and placed a cup in his hands. He drank some and nodded to her before turning to walk away. She stared after him as her uncle the King approached the two from behind.

"I am happy for you. He is an honorable man." Théoden told his niece, and she turned to smile at him.

"You are both honorable men." She told him, and Ruby hurried to nod in agreement for even though she had only met the King recently and had never spoken to him personally before, she knew this much.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." He said simply, causing both girls to look at him in confusion. "Ah, don't listen to me. You are young, and tonight is for you." He told her, and she seemed to relax again if only slightly.

Meanwhile the drinking competition continued Gimli gulping down another mug of beer, as Legolas just put down his before they both received another. "Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli cried giving out a loud belch as he did so, obviously drunk.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas said seeming confused and perhaps the tiniest bit concerned.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli guffawed, just before his eyes crossed and he fell off the back of his chair and onto the floor.

"Game over." Legolas said simply, smiling in triumph.

Finally Ruby spotted Merry and Pippin, just where she should have known they would be dancing and singing on top of one of the tables. She immediately rushed over to join them, laughing with delight to hear their happy voices once again joined in song.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry,

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown.

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink'em by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave and true." They sang out, until Pippin stopped dancing, and Ruby turned to see Gandalf looking straight at him.

"Pippin!" Merry called to him, instantly catching his attention and restoring his concentration at the 'task' at hand.

"But the only brew for the brave and true, comes from The Green Dragon!" The duo finished, and both Merry and Pippin began to drink as fast as they could while the crowd cheered around them.

"Thank you! I win!" Merry declared, grinning victoriously.

"Thank you!" Pippin said good naturedly accepting his defeat, as Ruby laughed as she reached to pull out her violin (which of course was still held in its case strapped to her back, as if she would leave it behind during such a celebration) and she began to play fast paced tunes as the crowd began to gather and dance around her smiling appreciatively at the music. Gandalf laughed and clapped his hand at all of their antics, taking advantage of the brief moment of reprieve and enjoyment.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked coming to stand beside him.

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf said simply, his expression falling slightly.

"We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn assured him, his voice sounding somehow certain.

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked turning to face him more fully.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked in return his voice calm and even.

"That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive." Gandalf replied, after taking a moment to think, and he smiled at the comforting thought.

Ruby was still fiddling away when suddenly she found herself being grabbed from behind, wrapped in someone's arms and being twirled around on the dance floor. "Pippin!" She squealed with delight, laughing at his adorable spontaneity and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he pulled her close and continued to dance.

"Come on Ruby let's show them how you really shine." He told her, spinning her round and she laughed in response. It was the kind of dances she'd often seen other couples including Sam and Rosie, and even Frodo and Hazel do back in the Shire. The kind she'd always wished Merry would ask her for back when she'd had a crush on him. But dancing with Pippin now, gazing into his adorable green eyes, taking in his soft smile was more wonderful than she had ever dreamed a dance with Merry could be.

Finally the two came to a stop, and the whole hall applauded them especially when Ruby reached up and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before he stole one on her lips. "Let's go." He whispered to her, and smiling she agreed, as he led her outside on to a private veranda that let them see the lovely landscape.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, and the two of them held hands silently enjoying each other's company for a while.

"Do you miss it Ruby? The Shire I mean?" Pippin asked her abruptly breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"Of course. Don't you?" She returned.

"Yep. Lots. What do you miss most?" He continued his questioning.

"Lots of things." She said shrugging. "Listening to my mother singing as she cooked or cleaned the house, taking long walks with Hazel, day dreaming as I soak my feet in the stream, or played my violin as I heard it rush by. Things like that."

"Do you want to go back?" He asked his voice starting to sound the tiniest bit hesitant, something that alarmed her greatly.

"Yes, and I know we will Pip. Someday. Once everything and everyone we love is safe." She tried to assure him, but he just shook his head.

"Well yeah, but what about now? Would you want to go home now?" He asked the hesitation turning to an earnestness that frightened her even more. "What are you talking about Pippin?" She asked not trying to hide her suspicion.

"Aragorn said he could arrange for a rider to take you back to the Shire in the morning. I asked him about it while you were changing." He confessed guiltily.

"Why on Earth would you do a thing like that?" She cried completely astonished and hurt by his actions.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He explained. "And with the oncoming war I don't know if I can keep myself safe, let alone you. I can't lose you Ruby, I just can't."

"So you would send me away instead? Let me go back home to be driven absolutely mad worrying about _you_! It's bad enough being separated from Hazel, not knowing where she is or how she's doing, but if I were to be separated from you…" She trailed off not even able to finish the sentence. "What happened to getting through this together?"

"You saw what happened to Saruman!" He protested, and she shuddered knowing that his was just another death that would probably remain in her nightmares forever, just like Boromir's. "You heard what happened to the people at Helm's Deep! Do you really want to see more of that? More death and horror."

"If it means staying with you, then yes!" She practically screeched, desperate to make him see reason. "Pippin I know you're just trying to protect me, but there's no way I'm going back to the Shire without you. Besides I have to stay, I have to do whatever I can do to help my sister. You know that."

"But Ruby, there's nothing more you can do. You're no warrior. You can't fight. You'd only be a hindrance. So why stay?" He argued and she felt like she'd been stabbed with a knife.

"Merry wouldn't try to send me away." She snarled, wanting to give him the tiniest taste of the pain he had just inflicted upon her. And to her surprise it worked: a little too well. He looked exactly as if she had just slapped him hard across the face, leaving a big red welt and for a second she desperately wanted to apologize, let him know she had never thought her words could really hurt him that much, when his face hardened like ice and she saw the same look of loathing that he had once greeted her with every time they met back in the Shire.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong Hobbit then." He said coldly. "Perhaps you would have been better off with him." She gasped, feeling as if he'd just given her a sucker punch right in the stomach. But she knew she deserved it. After all she was the one to bring Merry up in the first place, though she'd had no idea it would elicit this reaction. At that moment Pippin turned and began to stomp away.

"Pippin!" She cried, reaching out to stop him but he just shoved her hand away.

"No, Ruby. Why don't you just go cry to your Merry?" He snapped.

"Maybe I will!" She retorted angrily before slapping her hand over her mouth and screaming at herself in horror and fury. What had she done! Pippin didn't respond but just stormed his way back inside and Ruby allowed herself to slip to the ground and sob into her hands until the tears would no longer come.


	5. The Staircase of Minas Morgal

Chapter 5

The Staircase of Minas Morgal

"It must be getting near tea-time," Sam said, breaking the silence as they continued through the woods. "At least it will be in decent places if there is still tea-time."

"We're not in decent places," Gollum sneered, looking at them with a strange smile on his face. Frodo stopped right in his tracks suddenly, with a look of fear on his face. Hazel stopped and looked at him, concern rising in her heart.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's just a feeling." Frodo said. "I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Yes you will," Hazel said, walking over to him. "Of course you will! That's just senseless thinking! We will go there and back again, just like Bilbo! You'll see!"

Frodo took Hazel's hand and they continued to walk. They came upon a place where statues and ruins laid all around them.

"I think these lands were once part of the kingdom of Gondor," Frodo said. "Long ago, when there was a king." He said, gazing up at a large statue of a king, who's head was cut off and lying nearby on the ground, covered with flowers. The sun peeked over the clouds and its' beautiful light fell upon the hobbits. Sam turned and looked at the head, the flowers across his head had brightened in color and looked like a beautiful crown.

"Mr. Frodo, look!" Sam said. "The king's got a crown again!" Frodo and Hazel looked at the wonderful sight. That is until the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the vision was gone.

"Come on hobbits!" Gollum cried. "Mustn't stop now, this way!"

They had traveled for another day in the woods, until they finally came across a barren land. They walked over and peered out at a strange city, with dim, sickly lights and a foul presence filled the air.

"The Dead City," He said. "Very nasty place, full of…enemies." He said, looking directly at Sam.

They jumped up and walked across the path.

"Quick, quick!" Gollum said. "They will see! They will see!" He began climbing up a nearby cliff. Frodo paused and looked over at the gate of the city.

"Turn away! Turn away!" Gollum said. "Look, look, we have found it! The way into Mordor! The Secret Stair!" He said. The hobbits looked up and their stomachs dropped. The stairs went on as far as they could see. High, high up and a long drop down. Hazel's head spun and felt the weight of the ring on her neck. It began to tighten. She tried to massage her neck a little.

Sam started climbing. Frodo and Hazel felt a strange urge to walk toward the city, but Hazel shook it off and hurried after Sam. She felt like chains had been tied all around her body and were pulling her down. She fought hard to resist the urge. She looked down and noticed Frodo was walking toward the city.

"No!" Hazel cried.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam followed.

"Not that way!" Gollum added. All three of them crawled down and ran to their friend. What was he thinking? Had he gone insane?

"What's it doing?" Gollum demanded.

"No," Hazel said as she grabbed Frodo's arm.

"They're calling me," He said quietly, trying to continue toward the city, reaching out his arm as if to grab at something. Hazel, thinking hard (or hardly thinking) grabbed him by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips. Immediately, Frodo senses returned and the ground shook. They all fell backwards and onto the ground. A strange pillar of light arose from the city and shot straight up into the air. Hazel gripped her chest, feeling the ring burning against her bare skin.

Frodo helped Hazel up and the group began to climb up the stairs once more. The shaking ground made it seem harder than Hazel could bear. She and Frodo fell to the ground and peered over the rocks. Out of the city came the bat-like creature, and riding on it was the leader of the Ring-Wraiths. He was covered in frightening armor. He let out a screech that pierced the ear of the hobbits. Hazel covered her ears and screamed for it was agonizing. Frodo gasped and put a hand to his left shoulder. Out of the screams, Hazel could barely him gasp.

"I can feel his blade!" He said, wincing in pain. He secretly longed for another kiss.

The doors of the city opened and marched out an army of orcs. The leader swooped over and followed.

"Hurry now hobbits!" Gollum said. "We climb, we must climb!"

They did so up, up, up the stairs. Hazel noticed for the first time how dirty her feet were, and for once she wished that hobbits would wear shoes.

"Up, up, up the stairs we go, and then it's into the tunnel!" Gollum said, enthusiastically.

"Hey," Sam demanded. "What's in this tunnel?" Gollum didn't reply, so Sam reached and grabbed his arm, and pinned him to the walls of the cliff. "Now you listen to me!" He snarled. "You listen good and proper! If anything happens to them, you'll have me to answer to! One sniff if anything's not right, one hair snips off the back of my head-it's over! No more Slinker, no more Stinker! You're gone, got it? I'm watching you!"

Sam let go and followed after his cousin. "What was that all about?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing," Sam said. "Just wanted to clear something up."

Gollum smiled evilly, and followed after the hobbits.

The climbing continued endlessly on, as the hobbits struggled to keep up with Gollum. The ring weighed itself more and more on Hazel's neck. How in all of Middle-Earth could Frodo stand the weight? What was he made out of? Rock? He's got to be crazy! The thoughts went through Hazel's head as she continued to climb. She wondered if she should give Frodo the ring. But she knew she couldn't right at the moment. Gollum would see; their plan to trick him would fail. Besides, if this was all she could do to help her friend: so be it!

Hazel suddenly slipped and nearly fell.

"Careful Mistress, careful!" Gollum called out. "Very far to fall! Very dangerous on the stairs!" Hazel reached up and pulled herself onto a shelf, sweat pouring down her head. She felt weak and tired.

Frodo struggled finding a grip on the shelf.

"Come, Master come." He said. "Come to Sméagol." He reached out at Frodo, as if to grasp at his neck. He seemed to have thought the ring was there.

Sam gasped and drew his sword. "Mr. Frodo! Get back you!"

But Hazel stayed calm and crawled over to Frodo. "Come, Sméagol," She said. "Let's help Master." Gollum snapped back to his senses and grabbed Frodo's hand, and Hazel grabbed the other.

"Why does he hate poor Sméagol?" Gollum cried. "What did Sméagol ever do to him?" He turned to Frodo and patted him on the back, while Hazel helped Sam onto the cliff. "Master carries a heavy burden."

Hazel and Frodo exchanged an uneasy glance with a dash of amusement. Then Hazel felt light-headed and started to faint on the shelf. She felt Frodo catch her, wrapping his arms around her, and she faded into deep sleep.


	6. Shelob's Layer

Chapter 6

Shelob's Layer

Sam was the first to wake on the shelf of the cliff. He wondered how he was able to stay asleep, having to look out at the long and uncomfortable drop. He was startled when he saw Gollum climb down to where they were.

"What are you up to?" Sam demanded. "Sneaking off are we?"

"Sneaking?" Gollum asked. "Sneaking? Fat hobbit is always so polite! Sméagol shows them safe pathways that nobody else could find-and they say sneak? Sneak? Very nice hobbit, oh yes, Precious, very nice, very-"

"All right!" Sam cried. "All right, you startled me is all! What were you doing anyways?"

"Sneaking," Gollum replied.

"Have it your own way!" Sam retorted. He walked over to Frodo and shook him awake. "Sorry to wake you Mr. Frodo, we have to get moving on."

"It's dark still," Frodo said.

"It's always dark here," Sam said. "Hazel, wake up." Sam walked over and grasped at her shoulder. Hazel twitched and shoved him away. "Miss, Hazel, come on." Sam attempted to shake her awake. She sat up, her eyes still closed, and screamed. The bone-chilling screech seemed to last for an eternity, and she kicked at Sam as if he were attacking her.

"No, no!" She cried. "Get away, get away!" Her eyes opened and she jumped at Sam and pinned him down.

"Hazel," Sam said. "Hazel no, it's your Sam? Don't you know your Sam?" Hazel was thrown off guard long enough for Frodo to grab her and remove her from Sam. He looked into her eyes and for a moment he didn't recognize his Hazel.

"What's wrong with you?" Frodo asked.

"The nightmares!" Hazel cried, tears pouring down her face. "They keep getting worse! It's dark and endless! There's something attacking me! Something big!"

"It was just a dream," Frodo said. "You're safe now, come have something to eat, and then we can continue."

"Why don't you sing, Miss Hazel?" Sam asked. "That always seems to make you feel better."

Hazel took a few deep breaths, and started to sing;

_In western lands beneath the Sun_

_ The flowers may rise in Spring_

_ The trees may bud, the waters run_

_ The merry finches sing_

_ Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night_

_ And swaying beeches bear_

_ The Elven-stars as jewels white_

_ Amid their branching hair_

_ Though here at journey's end I lie_

_ In darkness buried deep_

_ Beyond all towers strong and high_

_ Beyond all mountains steep_

_ Above the shadows rides the Sun_

_ And Stars for ever dwell;_

_ I will not say the day is done_

_ Nor bid the stars farewell_

The song did make her feel better, but only for a few moments. Sam took out the lembas bread, and they ate for a moment. Then they continued on their journey. Hazel so desperately longed for it to be over. Her nightmares paralleled her fear and anticipation. All she could see was fire and darkness, orcs everywhere, Gollum's fingers around her throat. She wanted to give up.

She wanted to die.

They had finally made it up the stairs and found their way to a nearby cave.

"There," Gollum said. The hobbits stared at it for a moment, inside was nothing but darkness, and a foul stench filled the air.

"What is this place?" Frodo asked.

"Master must go inside the tunnel," Gollum insisted.

"I don't think I want to," Frodo said, stepping back hesitantly.

"It's the only way!" Gollum insisted. "Go in, or go back!"

"I can't go back," Frodo decided, and led the way into the cave. "What's that smell?" Frodo asked.

"Orcses filth," Gollum replied. "Orcses come in here sometimes, this way." Gollum said, skipping ahead. Hazel tripped and fell into a strange substance, very much like a spider's web, except very large and sticky. Hazel tore away from it.

"It's sticky! What is it?" Hazel cried.

"You'll see." A voice replied.

"I don't like this!" Hazel cried again. "We can't stay here! I want out!"

"Maybe the exit is nearby." Sam said reassuringly.

"No, no!" Hazel said, beginning to panic. "Let's turn back! Let's leave!"

"Calm down, Hazel," Frodo said. "You're probably just jumpy because it's dark-"

"Frodo, pinch me!" Hazel cried. "I'm dreaming again! I'm dreaming." She began to blink a lot and squirm as if tickled by an unseen creature.

"Hazel, are you alright?" Sam asked nervously. "You've been acting very odd lately."

"Just get me out!" Hazel screamed. "Let me out!"

"Hazel-wait!" Frodo said as Hazel fell to the ground, curled up and crying. He pulled out the vile Galadriel had given.

"May it be a light for you," She had said. "When all other lights go out."

Frodo lifted up the vile and called out: _Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima! _He wasn't what he had spoken; for it seemed that another voice spoke through his, clear and untroubled by the foul air of the pit.

Hazel instantly stopped shivering, sat up, and looked around in confusion. "What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You went insane," Sam said. "You started panicking, and completely lost it. You don't remember?"

"No," Hazel said. She got up and walked through the cave, all fear had vanished. "Thank you," She said to Frodo.

"My pleasure," Frodo replied. And with that, they continued, Hazel walking in front, until Sam turned around and saw two red lights glare at him.

"Mr. Frodo…Miss Hazel…we might want to run…_run!_" Sam cried. Frodo and Hazel jumped and did so, Hazel never running so fast in her life. Sam ran past Frodo and after his cousin. Frodo had fallen behind and was knocked down by something; he hit his head on a rock and fell into unconsciousness.

Hazel was running so fast she actually was quite far ahead of Sam. She tripped and stumbled into what appeared to be webs, strung all across the walls. Hazel panicked as she struggled against it. She heard a faint voice nearby, and Gollum peeked his head over the rocks.

"Why does she cry?" Gollum sang. "Caught in a web…soon she'll be eaten!"

Hazel's anger rose from her toes to her head.

How in all of Middle-Earth did he know?

Did he hurt Frodo?

Hazel took the dagger Faramir had given her and drew it out. She sliced at the webs that held her, slowly freeing herself. Hazel cut faster when she heard a loud hiss behind her. Gollum's eyes widened with fear, and then he turned and ran. Hazel eventually was able to free herself, almost tiring herself out. Unable to pull the dagger with her, she left it hanging on the webs, and continued her running. She saw a light and ran for it, finally coming out of the tunnel and rejoiced to be free. Only a moment before Gollum came out of nowhere and jumped her.

"It got away from us Precious!" He said. "Not this time! Not this time!"

Hazel shouted loudly and threw herself at Gollum. He tossed her aside and dazed her for a moment, but she quickly gathered herself and pinned him to the ground. She struck him across the face. She grabbed his throat and squeezed, her anger rising like never before. She half-expected Frodo or Sam to come and stop her, but no one came. She knew it; she knew he was trying to kill them!

It wasn't a dream!

"It wasn't us!" Sméagol cried. "It wasn't us! Sméagol wouldn't hurt nice Mistress! We promised, you must believe us!" He pleaded. "It was the Precious, the Precious made us do it!"

Hazel gasped, loosened her grip on his neck, and fell backwards, not sure what to think. She could feel the evil from the ring and she pitied Gollum. But then again…

She stood up, her anger had diminished. "I have to destroy it Sméagol." She told him. "I have to destroy for both yours and Frodo's sake…possibly my own." She started to walk away.

Gollum slowly became angry; he crouched and once again, attacked Hazel. The two of them tumbled by the side of a cliff-edge. Gollum flew and fell down the cliff, grabbing anything he could find as a foothold. But down, down, down he fell.

Hazel sighed in relief. She stood back up and walked a little ways. She felt light-headed again and fell to the ground.

Hmm…the ground wasn't as hard as she expected. She looked up and saw a vision of Lothlorien. She looked around at the beautiful green wood-land, feeling peace all around her. She noticed a tall elf-maiden, dressed in white, walking toward her. She knelt down and smiled at Hazel. Hazel recognized the beautiful face of Galadriel.

"This task was appointed to you," She said. "And if you do not find a way, no one will." Hazel remembered when Galadriel had told this to Frodo. Her heart lightened when she finally realized that Galadriel had been talking to the both of them all along. But Frodo didn't know it, only Hazel and the Lady of Light.

Galadriel reached out her hand, and Hazel quickly took it. Galadriel smiled, and lifted her to her feet. At first Hazel could have sworn she saw Ruby's face, and a new motivation seized her.

She had to do it. She had to save Middle-Earth, the Shire.

She had to protect Ruby.

She had promised, long ago.

She walked forward and saw a tower nearby, she wondered if she could somehow get around it…wait a minute! She almost laughed at herself when she remembered her Frodo and her Sam. How could she have left them behind in the cave? She walked over to the cave entrance, and there, sitting above the opening was a giant spider.

Hazel stared up at it in shock. Her worst nightmare had come true!

"Oh shoot Newton!" She gasped. At that, the spider came up to her and stabbed her right in the neck with its stinger. Hazel would have run, but she had frozen in fear, and the spider would have outrun her anyways. She would have screamed, but she had lost her voice, and her whole body went numb. Foam drifted out of her mouth, and the world went black.

Not that it wasn't black to begin with.


	7. The Palantir

Chapter 7

The Palantir

Ruby did not sleep well that night, between her heart ache over her fight with Pippin and the horrible images that seemed to leap upon her everywhere in her dreams she could hardly say she found any real rest. Rather she tossed and turned, kicking out and murmuring in her sleep to the people she loved as she watched them all die in horrifying ways, or simply turn away from her, glaring down as if they couldn't stand the sight of her. The way Pippin had only a few hours before. She wanted to scream, ask for their forgiveness, beg that they wouldn't leave her but nothing more than a whisper could escape her lips and it was always the same. A name. His name. Suddenly her dream shifted and became something altogether different from anything she had ever experienced before.

She jolted upright gasping for breath and found herself looking right at Aragorn, who happened to be staring back at her. "What time is it?" She asked him, her voice little more than a squeak absolutely quivering with fright.

"Not yet dawn." He said, coming over to kneel beside her a look of patient concern in his eyes that nearly moved Ruby to tears. Seeing this he pulled her gently into his arms, much as she was sure he would have any frightened child, and rocked her back and forth as she told him her dream.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave, climbing green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting." She choked the words out, mostly frightened because she had no idea what such a dream could mean: nor did she want to.

"Night changes many thoughts. Sleep little Ruby. Sleep while you can." He told her simply, and she slowly nodded allowing him to withdraw his embrace, and tuck her back safely in her bed where she fell into a light fitful sleep. Aragorn stood there watching her for a moment longer, noticing from the corner of his eye that Pippin was also moving in his bed as if something were troubling him, before standing and exiting the room.

For reasons he was not quite sure of himself he walked into the room where Éowyn was sleeping by a dimmed fire. He poked the fire with a stick, then turned to fix the blanket on her peaceful form reassured to find her sleeping so well after the trouble with poor Ruby, and left the room. This time he went outside, where he found Legolas staring up at the night sky.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." Legolas told him, turning to face his friend. "The Eye of the Enemy is moving." After a long while of silence Legolas face darkened and he firmly if not ominously declared. "He is here."

Meanwhile back in the room, Pippin had found himself completely unable to sleep: not even fitfully like Ruby. Finally he gave up on all his futile attempts and allowed himself to slip out of bed and creep ever so softly towards Gandalf. It wasn't softly enough however.

"What are you doing?" Merry asked his best friend in a whisper. Pippin was startled by this, whirling to look at the puzzled look on Merry's face, before turning back and looking at Gandalf who found to be staring right back at him! At least so it appeared. He stood there stock still for a moment, afraid to move, but Gandalf made no move whatsoever. He reached forward his hand and waved it in front of his face. Gandalf didn't even stir. So he was asleep! "Pippin! Pippin?" Merry persisted once again causing him to jump, but he did not turn back this time instead reaching for a nearby vase and exchanging it for the wrapped up mysterious ball (which he had since learned was the palantír) in Gandalf's arms.

"Pippin. What, are you mad?" Merry whispered, a little more loudly this time thus waking Ruby who surveyed the situation quickly.

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin explained, crawling back to his bed the valuable object held ever so carefully in his arms.

"Put it back!" Ruby cried, her eyes widening with horror as she realized what was about to happen. He only glared at her in response, before smiling down as he held the palantír in his hands. That is until a horrible image appeared, one from which he could not escape. The Eye of Sauron! He lurched in pain, falling to the floor, screeching and writhing as he did so.

"Pippin! No! Pippin!" Ruby screamed, pushing herself up onto her knees as she gazed helplessly at the Hobbit she loved.

"I see you…" The voice of Sauron hissed in Pippin's head, as he shrieked at the torture to which he was being subjected as the voice asked question after question most of which he simply did not know the answer to.

"Pippin! Help! Gandalf, help! Someone help him!" Merry shouted succeeding in waking the Wizard, as Ruby found herself bolting to her feet and ripping the palantír out of her dear friend's hands releasing him from whatever torture it had been inflicting instantly feeling a wave of burning pain flow into her as she did so.

Immediately the Eye of Sauron appeared in her own mind's eye and she could not only hear, but feel his voice tearing through her whole body just as the ball slipped through her fingers and onto the floor, shouting, "Foolish girl! You cannot stop me! I will have him! He is mine!" She collapsed to the ground heaving from both uncontrollable fear and agony.

"Ruby!" Merry called, rushing to her side trying to help her to her feet but she simply pushed him away forcing herself to crawl toward the limp form lying helpless on the ground.

"Pippin!" She sobbed, lifting his head and placing it into her lap as Gandalf threw a cloak over the wretched palantír. Ruby caressed his sweet face, looking into his adorable green eyes that seemed to stare unseeing into space his whole body frozen in shock. "It's me Pip. It's your Ruby. Oh please come back to me. Please!"

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped roughly though one could hear the concern in his own voice as he gently pushed Ruby aside, and bent over Pippin. She didn't resist knowing that Gandalf could do far more for him than she. Merry, who had also been shoved out of the way by the Wizard stepped closer to her, and the two clung together as they watched Gandalf chant something under his breath while touching Pippin's forehead. Finally Pippin awakened from his stupor, panting heavily, his eyes flickering about completely horrified.

"Thank goodness." She breathed, burying her face into Merry's chest unable to bear the sight of his pain any longer knowing there was nothing she could do to sooth it; still hearing the voice of Sauron in her head as he threatened to take him away from her.

"Look at me." Gandalf demanded Pippin, and slowly he did so.

"Gandalf, forgive me." He said cringing in both pain and guilt, trying once again to look away and avoid those stern, disappointed eyes.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf demanded again, forcing the frightened Hobbit to face him.

"A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead." He replied, his voice hollow and almost aggrieved. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked his own voice growing more and more earnest.

"I saw… I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head." Pippin replied struggling to remain calm.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf demanded struggling to remain calm himself.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin nearly whimpered, and Ruby heard one of her own escape her lips at his words as she lifted her face to look at him. He glanced over at her as well, seeming surprised by the noise but his expression soon hardened as he gazed at her. It didn't take her long to figure out why, hugging Merry as she was. She wanted to explain that it wasn't what he thought. That they were only trying to comfort one another about their worry over him nothing more, but Gandalf continued his questioning before she had the chance instantly recapturing all of their attention.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin glanced back over at him confusion in his eyes.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as week as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf announced to the crowd in the Golden Hall, where they all stood tensely.

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked his voice bitter.

"I will go." Aragorn stepped forward bravely.

"No!" Gandalf refuted immediately.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued stiffly, a sort of desperation coming into his voice that Ruby understood all too well. It was that kind of desperation that had driven her to take the ball from Pippin.

"They will be." Gandalf assured him before leaning forward and whispering something that only he could hear. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Aragorn seemed a little taken aback by this, but accepted it to be his duty without further argument. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." He went on to the rest of the crowd, his eyes settling in the direction of the three Hobbits, Merry and Ruby standing on either side of the still shaken Pippin. But even though his gaze was on all three of them, Ruby knew in her heart of whom Gandalf really spoke.

And she knew what she had to do.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry, hurry!" Gandalf called out to the straggling Hobbit as they (and Merry) made their way to the stables.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked in return, though no one answered his question.

Instead Merry turned to face him and demanded angrily, "Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know. I can't help it." He said, trying weakly to defend himself though he knew it wasn't enough.

"You never can." Merry shot back clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again." He promised, offering a small smile as if he expected (or hoped more like it) that to make everything alright. It didn't.

"Don't you understand? The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here." Merry told him forcing his friend to face the seriousness of his situation.

"And you-you're coming with me?" Pippin asked, his voice wavering and tinged with fear. Merry didn't answer, just turned to enter the stable. "Merry?"

"Come on." He called over his shoulder.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked Gandalf as he lifted him onto his magnificent white horse.

"Three days' ride, as the Nazgul flies and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." He told him grimly climbing on behind him.

"Here, something for the road." Merry said his voice softer, rid of the anger and frustration of before.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf." Pippin said gazing first at the package then at his friend in surprise.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip." Merry told him, and the look on his face was so sad and forlorn it almost broke Pippin's heart.

"But- But we'll see each other soon… won't we?" He asked, needing for even the tiniest bit of hope.

"I don't know… I don't know what's going to happen." Merry said his voice beginning to waver as well.

"Merry." Pippin said desperation beginning to color his voice, but Merry just gazed up at him unable to think of anything he could say or do to ease the pain.

"Good bye Merry. Good luck." He suddenly heard a voice whisper from the other side of the horse, and he felt something being pressed into his hand as the person held it for the briefest of moments before releasing it once more.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste!" Gandalf told the horse (after the briefest of hesitations) and it burst off into a gallop as Pippin screamed "Merry!" Immediately Merry ran up to a lookout point.

"Merry!" Aragorn called running after him, and the two sadly watched as they rode away. Though for a moment Aragorn thought he saw something amiss, he dismissed it as impossibility and a trick of the distance from which he was standing.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Hazel, Frodo and Sam." Merry said sadly, his voice broken and hollow.

"One thing I have learned about Hobbits: They're a most hardy folk." Aragorn tried to reassure him.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took." Merry replied, trying to force a smile but it was not very convincing.

"Look on the bright side. At least you still have Ruby." He tried again, but this only wiped the smile away completely.

"No. I don't." Merry told him simply, and at that moment Aragorn realized he hadn't been mistaken at all. There really were three riders on that horse instead of two.

"She went with him."


	8. Minas Tirith

Chapter 8

Minas Tirith

Perhaps I as the author should back up a bit in the telling of this tale, for those of you who may still be a bit confused about the earlier happenings with our little Miss Ruby. You see, as soon as the meeting was over and all had been decided, she immediately slipped out of the room taking great care not to be noticed by anyone. There she hid until she saw Gandalf come out quite alone and start walking at a brisk pace down the hall. She rushed to catch up with him.

"Gandalf!" She hissed at him, not daring to raise her voice too high for fear of either Merry or Pippin hearing her. "Gandalf!"

"Yes Ruby?" He said turning to face her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I want to come with you." She gasped, making his eyes go even wide with surprise. "I want to ride to Minas Tirith."

"Now Ruby…" He began to protest, but she wouldn't let him.

"I know you're taking Pippin with you, and I'm not leaving him." She told him firmly, looking him right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't let you do that." He started wanting to reason with her, but if there was one thing Ruby had learned from her sister and Sam it was stubbornness. She knew how to hold her ground, especially on an issue like this.

"Yes you can." She insisted. "You must. I promise I won't be any trouble, and I'm quite light, even for a Hobbit. I won't slow you down at all. I promise."

"It's not just that." He argued growing more and more frustrated with her as the time went on. "It's far too dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety."

"I know Gandalf." She whispered, lowering her head slightly as she did so unable to deny his words even to herself. "I know."

"Are you not afraid?" He asked quizzically seeming honestly curious as to what her answer might be.

"Of course I am." She replied her tone once again becoming firm in her resolution. "But if there's one thing that I've discovered during this adventure it's that there are things that are stronger than fear."

"Like what?" He asked a small smile beginning to cross his face.

"Hope, faith, and love." She said, looking him right in the eye. "And that's why I must go."

"You love him." It was more of a statement than a question, though she nodded her head in response anyway. He simply stood there for a moment, as if trying to take all of this in before she spoke up instead.

"I am coming Gandalf, whether you agree or not. Even if I have to follow you on foot." He had only to look into her eyes to see that she was dead serious, and as he did so his small smile spread into a wide pleased grin.

"Then I suppose you had better go get whatever few things you'll need." He told her. Instantly her face lit up, and she threw her arms around him professing her deepest gratitude before making him promise not to say a word to Pippin, knowing that he would try to stop her if he knew. Besides she wanted everything to be a surprise. After that she hurried off to take Gandalf's advice.

She ran into Merry just as she was leaving the room, and he stared at her few provisions with dismay. "You're going with them?" He asked, even though she could tell he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She said quietly not quite able to meet his solemn eyes. "Pip doesn't know though, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

"No of course not." He said his voice flat. "I went to talk to Gandalf, ask him if I could accompany the two of them but he refused. Seems I was too slow."

"I'm so sorry Merry." She replied feeling her heart grow sick at the thought of leaving Merry behind all alone, but she simply couldn't abandon her Pippin. "I didn't mean to…"

"No you're alright. I doubt they would have let me along anyway." He said shrugging it off not quite nonchalantly. "Just… take care of him for me. Try to keep him out of too much trouble."

"I promise." She said, tears pricking in her eyes as she leaned forward and gave him a big hug.

"Oh and Ruby, take care of yourself too would you. I know Pippin would be devastated if anything happened to you. We both would." He added, and she found herself laughing through her tears as she nodded her head in agreement, praying with all her heart that she would live to see her friend again.

After that she had hidden in the stable, staying out of sight until both Gandalf and Pippin had mounted the horse, before climbing on behind Gandalf herself. Of course she was the one who had whispered to Merry, and press something into his hand as a parting gift before galloping off. This parting gift just happened to be the damaged cover of Hazel's book, being Ruby's most precious possession (beyond her violin, which she once again refused to leave behind under any circumstances) and she hoped it would remind him of both of the sisters no matter what happened.

The ride was unlike anything Ruby had ever experienced in her entire life. The powerful feeling of the horse galloping forth beneath her, constantly moving forward without a single break the whole three days. It was both thrilling and exhausting to Ruby, as she clung the best she could to Gandalf and awaited for whatever adventure laid ahead of her: and to her surprise despite her fear she was also filled with an intense anticipation. Perhaps she was finally finding the courage she had so longed for.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf finally said and Ruby instantly perked up taking in the landscape around her. "Minas Tirith. City of kings." Gandalf continued as they came to a crest of a hill, and she saw the city in the distance catching her breath as she took in the view. Then smiled to think she was almost there, the place she was sure would hold the peak of her adventure. But then she realized that she had already reached the peak. The moment when she decided to come with Pippin, despite all the danger, all the fear; that had been her shining moment. Just like Bilbo's taking those last steps to face the dragon. Nothing before or after could be more important.

They rode through the many levels of the city, and people throughout the place were shocked at this running to jump out of their way, as the White Wizard called out, "Make way!" Finally they came to a stop and both of the boys dismounted the horse, Ruby knew the moment had come. Just as that thought came into her mind Pippin looked up at her, and his mouth literally fell open.

"Ruby?" He cried gazing at her in utter astonishment.

"Hi Pip." She replied smiling shyly back at him.

"What in all of Middle-Earth are you doing here?" He asked, still quite stunned.

"Helping you of course." She answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"But how…" He began unable to even finish the question.

"I convinced Gandalf to give me a ride with the two of you." She said simply.

"Convinced is hardly the word." Gandalf objected, giving Ruby a small teasing wink as he did so. "Forced is more like it. I have met few Hobbits more stubborn than you Ruby Goodchild, and one of them would just so happen to be your sister."

"It's one of the things that make us so amazing." She teased back smiling, though her smile soon faltered as she took in the frown on Pippin's face.

"What about Merry?" He asked a strange look coming onto his face.

"Oh he wanted to come Pip, and he would've have if he could I know it." She began turning away, mistaking it as a longing for his best friend and cousin, and feeling guilty as if she were somehow 'replacing' him. Something she knew she could never do, nor would she ever want to make an attempt.

"I know that." He cut her off, reaching out and taking her hands in his for the first time since their fight four days ago. Ruby didn't realize how much she had missed his touch, until that moment, and she gazed up at him not daring to hope. Which she realized was the look she had seen on his face: hope. "What I meant was; why didn't you stay with him?"

"Because as much as I care for Merry, and I'll admit I used to have a tiny crush on him back home, but I chose between the two of you when we were in Fangorn forest; and I'm sticking with that choice." She told him, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"And why is that?" He asked, the tiniest bit of a smile creeping onto his face evoking a rush of warmth in herself.

"Because it was the right one." She told him confidently so as to make sure there wouldn't be any doubt. He smiled even wider, then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The same way he had all those many days ago in Treebeard's branches, and Ruby felt the same adoration coursing through her that she felt then. "I love you Peregrin Took." She whispered when he finally pulled apart.

"And I love you Ruby Goodchild." He whispered in return, pulling her to him and holding her close for a moment, before Gandalf cleared his throat effectively bringing them back to the present and reminding them of his presence. Ruby couldn't be blushing any harder.

"Shall we?" He asked, and they both nodded as they continued into the Courtyard of the Citadel. Suddenly a hauntingly beautiful withered White tree caught Pippin's attention, and he began to call out, "It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf explained as they continued walking, though he paused just before they were about to enter the main hall. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." He said, and Pippin nodded his head with understanding though he seemed the tiniest bit miffed that he did not say the same to Ruby, which only made her giggle and smile proudly. Not that she saw herself saying anything anyway, and she knew this was the real reason that Gandalf didn't both addressing her but it still felt good.

With that the three entered the hall, and came to stand before a man sitting on a chair at the end of this. "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." Gandalf called out to him.

"Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead." The man said his voice hollow with grief, as he held up Boromir's cloven horn making Ruby flinch as images of Boromir's death assaulted her all at once. Suddenly an almost overwhelming emotion came over her, prompting her to do something that neither she nor her companions (not even Hazel had she been there) could have predicted.

"Boromir died to save us, my friends and me. He fell defending us from many foes." She told the Steward stepping forward and immediately catching his attention, as well as her two friends.

"Ruby!" They both cried in unison, before Gandalf muttered under his breath "Of course I told the wrong Hobbit to keep quiet."

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Ruby continued, ignoring the both of them as she knelt before the man.

"I was one of the friends of whom she speaks. I make the same pledge." Pippin spoke up straightaway, coming to kneel beside her.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so might a man as he was?" Lord Denethor asked his voice seeming so hollow and cold, only making Ruby feel worse.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many." She told him, allowing a single tear to spill down her cheek as her last sight of Boromir flashed once again painfully in her mind's eye. The Steward instantly started to sob at this, and Pippin reached out to take Ruby's hands as more tears threatened to burst forth.

"Get up!" Gandalf practically hissed at them, whacking both of them with his staff resulting in their quick obedience. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." He advised, suddenly the man's whole demeanor turned icy cold and hard washing away whatever pity she might have felt for him with his cruel stubborn words.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." He snarled fiercely, and for a moment she wondered how a man could be so utterly foolish. And how she could have offered him her service!

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward." Gandalf told him reproachfully.

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!" Denethor cried rising to his feet, and for a moment he truly looked mad, before seeming to lose his strength and slumping back into his seat.

"Come. All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood." Gandalf told the two slightly confused and frightened Hobbits, as they entered the courtyard once again. "Now at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked him, seeming sincerely curious by the question.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." He told him, walking to the edge of the wall and looking out at the world beyond. They both trialed after him, and in the distance Ruby could see red clouds climbing over mountains seeming to be coming toward Gondor.

"Mordor." Pippin breathed, and Ruby couldn't help but shudder at the name (so much for courage).

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf agreed his voice sounding the tiniest bit ominous.

"A storm is coming." She remarked her voice soft and forlorn.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin." Gandalf explained and at that both Hobbits turned to face one another the same look of concern on both of their faces.

"Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?" Pippin said trying to make his voice light as he smiled up hopefully at the Wizard, but Ruby knew that this was in vain.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." Gandalf replied solemnly and the three fell into a tense silence. But still in spite of all the apprehension growing inside her, Ruby could not regret her decision to come. After all she was with her Pippin, and as long as that was true, she knew she was where she needed to be.


	9. The Choices of Master Samwise

Chapter 9

The Choices of Master Samwise

Sam had continued running through the cave when he heard a strange noise. He held his sword in hand and hesitated forward. He finally came out of the cave and found a most horrifying sight. There standing before him, was a giant spider. It held a limp Hazel in its many arms and was spinning her around, covering her in a strange sticky string. He held out the vile Frodo had tossed him just before they started running. (I know I didn't mention that earlier, but now you know.) He held up the star that started glowing in one hand, and his sword in the other.

"Let her go you filth!" Sam growled. "Let her go!" He continued in a commanding voice. The great spider dropped Hazel, excepting Sam's challenge.

"You will not touch her again! Come on and finish it!" Sam declared as the spider hissed at him. The creature ran at him. Sam backed away and up the wall, the spider closely behind. Sam turned and kicked and stabbed it in the face. It cried and grabbed Sam's ankle, dragging him to the ground. He dropped his sword and the vile. Shelob kicked it aside and charged. Sam ran for his sword and tripped. He looked up and saw a stinger, oozing with poison. He rolled out of the stinger's way, enabling himself to grab his sword and stabbing the spider, right in the abdomen. The creature jumped and backed away, slipping on its legs. Sam ran and picked up the vile. He hurriedly held it before Shelob's eyes.

"Back, back!" He growled. Shelob cried and backed away inside a tunnel, dragging her tired legs behind her.

Sam ran over to Hazel. She was lying on the ground covered in what looked like a cocoon.

"Hazel," Sam cried. He tore away some of the stuff, and looked at her face. Her skin seemed unusually pale, looking lifeless. Her eyes were wide open, and she stared into the heavens.

"No," Sam cried, tears pouring down his face. "Hazel," He said, shaking her. "Hazel," He pulled her close to him and put her head in his lap. "Wake up, don't leave me alone! Don't go where I can't follow! Wake up! Please don't be…dead!" He pleaded. He began to cry even harder. He grieved sadly over his cousin. All this time, Hazel had taken care of him. She looked after him and Ruby. Of course she would pick on him for her own entertainment, but beat up anyone else who tried.

Now she was gone.

Sam cried some more. He wondered what he would tell Ruby, if he ever saw her again. Would he be able to? Would Ruby be able to hear the truth? He could never lie to sweet Ruby. The best he could do was taking Hazel's prized pearl necklace and give it to Ruby. That way she could have something to remember Hazel by. Her elegance, her intellect, her courage, and her legacy would be remembered. He closed her eyes so she would appear sleeping. Sam removed more of Hazel's prison, reaching for the beautiful necklace. Something else made him stop immediately. He slowly pulled a golden chain over Hazel's head, and there staring him right in the face, was the ring.

How did Hazel get the ring?

Sam looked around in confusion, half expecting Frodo to come forward to explain.

But Frodo was gone.

What was Sam to do now?

His decision was made short when he heard voices. He knew right then and there what to do. He quietly crept off behind some rocks and waited. A gang of orcs came forth, walking with purpose as they did. The leader stopped at the sight of Hazel's body.

"What's this?" He sneered. "Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun!"

"Killed another one, I see." His companion mused.

"No," The leader said as he bent down and poked at Hazel's left shoulder. "This fellow ain't dead!"

"Not dead?" Sam whispered to himself, in complete shock and relief.

"She jabs him with her stinger," The leader explained. "And he goes as limp as a bone fish, then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed-fresh blood! Get him to the tower!" Two orcs stepped forward and carried Hazel in their arms, still not realizing that it was a hobbit lass they were carrying.

"Samwise, you fool!" Sam quietly scolded himself. How could he have let this happen? Where was Frodo when you needed him?

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours." One of the orcs said.

"Then he'll wish he'd never been born!" The leader declared, before turning and following his companions back to the tower.

* * *

Frodo awoke, still in the foul-smelling cave. His head was pounding. He felt so cold until he realized his shirt was missing. He looked around in confusion and noticed his shirt had been used to bind his hands together. Standing over him was an orc that was looking greedily at his _mithril _coat.

"Hey!" Frodo cried. He found his sword lying nearby. He grabbed it and stood with his hands still bound. The orc drew his sword and charged at the hobbit. Frodo blocked it and fought the orc like he never fought anyone before in his life. But the orc suddenly retreated and ran off, carrying the _mithril _coat, along with the elfish robe he had been given in Lothlorien. Frodo suddenly felt angry. He threw his sword aside and wriggled his way out of the binds. He hastily put his shirt on and paced for a moment. What was going on? Why didn't anyone come to help him, and more importantly, where was everyone?

If something happened to Hazel…Frodo took his sword and slashed at some webs at the thought, his anger rising higher and higher. He shook his head and tucked his shirt in. He re-adjusted his trousers and made his way down the cave. A figure came running toward him and knocked him over.

"Frodo!" A voice cried. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Sam," Frodo asked, kicking the hobbit off him. "Sam, what on earth is going on here? Where is Hazel?"

Sam helped Frodo to his feet as he began to explain: "Hazel's in trouble!"

"What sort of trouble?" Frodo asked.

"She got attacked by this giant spider!" Sam said. "She was stung by it, and I thought she died! But then I saw a group of orcs come and take her! They said she wasn't dead, and they took her to this tower!"

Frodo looked furious at the news. "You just left her there?" Frodo demanded. "How could you have done that?! If anything happens to her…" His voice trailed off as another problem dawned on him. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "They're going to take it! They'll take the ring, and surely all will come to ruin!" He fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He had lost his poor Hazel and well…lost!

"Begging your pardon," Sam said calmly. "But they won't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "I thought I had lost Hazel…so I took it. Only for safe keeping. I'm not sure how she got it, but I wonder how you even lost sight of it."

A concerned look came across Frodo's face. "Give me the ring." He said. "Give me the ring, Sam."

To Sam, Frodo's voice became faint and distant. He looked at Frodo in confusion, feeling quite reluctant to give him the ring. But he reached his hand forward, pain rushing through it. Frodo reached up and snatched it and the pain in Sam's hand was gone. Frodo placed the ring around his neck.

"You must understand, Sam." Frodo said. "The ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam." He stood up, breathing heavily.

"If that is so," Sam asked, sounding a little envious. "Why was Hazel carrying it?"

"Because Galadriel came to her," Frodo replied. "She said that sharing the weight will make the burden lighter. I must admit, right now I feel some of the weight lifted. But it will come back…Now I feel I should never have let her carry it." He continued, regretfully.

"There's only one thing to do now," Sam declared. "We have to go after Hazel."

"Do you know where the orcs took her?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, they're taking her to a tower not far from here." Sam replied. "I know where the exit of this place is."

"Show me," Frodo said, and with that, Sam led him on toward the exit. A look of anger and determination came over Frodo's eyes. If any orc dared to hurt his Hazel…

He would kill them.


	10. The Tower of Cirith Ungol

Chapter 10

The Tower of Cirith Ungol

Hazel slowly opened her eyes, hesitant to find out what had become of her. Had she been eaten? Was she dead? What Hazel discovered was worse: for when she woke up, she found that her hands were bound and noises of snarling and growling surrounded her. She looked around her prison. There was a narrow window, looking out into the horrible land of Mordor. The floor below her was wooden…and hard. The walls around her were stone. She examined herself and realized most of her clothes were gone. All she was wearing was a skirt and a blouse. Bits of spider web still clung to her hair and face. She wanted to cry out, but was too afraid to.

Two orcs behind her were examining the clothes they had taken. Though Hazel couldn't see them, she could hear them. The orcs examined her corset, it was made to match Hazel's skirt, and at that moment Hazel felt like a fashion catastrophe. They had also looked at the cloak and elfish book from Lothlorien.

Hazel wondered what Sauron was going to do with her. Would he kill her? Would he claim her as a trophy since Frodo was his greatest enemy? Was he really that malicious?

A smaller orc had picked up a strange pearled necklace. He of course, had never seen such a thing.

"Hands off that shiny thing!" A taller orc growled. "That's mine!"

"It's going to the great eye," The short orc spat back. "Along with everything else!"

At this, Hazel gasped in realization.

Where was the ring?

She felt along her collar bone, making sure it was still there; it wasn't. Hazel closed her eyes and hoped she was dreaming.

"I don't take orders from stinking, Morgal rats!" The tall orc said, raising his voice, pushing the short one back.

"You touch it," The short orc threatened, holding his sword out. "And I'll stick this blade in your gut!"

Hazel wasn't entirely sure what happened next. All she knew was that the two orcs had started fighting. She stiffened even more when the tall orc cried, holding a string of pearls in his hand.

"The scum tried to knife me, kill him!"

* * *

Sam and Frodo made their way to the tower. They could faintly hear strange cries and screams. It had appeared the orcs had been quarreling with one another, and both hobbits hoped Hazel was not involved. Around them in the tower were dead orcs, lying on the ground. They moved quickly up the tower. Through a hallway, Frodo and Sam could see orcs approaching. Sam stepped forward and noticed his shadow on the wall. He raised his sword and let out a growl. The three orcs backed away, thinking Sam was some kind of an elfish warrior. Sam came forward and a look of surprise slapped all the orcs in the face. They looked at each other in confusion and charged at Sam.

"Go, Frodo!" Sam cried. "I'll hold'em off!" Frodo ran forward, easily slipping past all the orcs. Sam rushed forward and stabbed the first orc.

"That's for Hazel!" Sam declared. He ran forward and killed the second orc. "That's for the Shire!" The third orc ran at him a swung his sword. Sam ducked and pushed the orc off the staircase. "And that's for my old Gaffer!"

Somehow, the two orcs that started the fight had survived. The tall orc was able to sneak out with a beautiful pearl necklace in his hand.

* * *

When Hazel thought she was safe, she tried to slip her hands out of the binds. Of course they were extremely tight, and Hazel cried out in frustration. Someone came up behind her and kicked her in the back. Immediately, Hazel flipped around and there was the short orc. Anger was flashing in his eyes.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Speak!" He kicked Hazel in the stomach this time. Hazel cried out and nearly vomited.

"Stop your squealing, you little rat! You scream like a child! Is that what you are, a child?" The orc said impatiently.

Hazel threw her arms over her head.

"I'm gonna bleed you, like a stuck pig!" The orc declared, pulling a knife out. He raised the knife, ready to kill. Hazel closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. Suddenly, the orc gasped and dropped his knife. He gripped at his chest, and out came the tip of a blue elfish blade. Hazel stared in surprise and found Frodo's head appearing. Hazel had never seen him so angry.

"Not if I stick you first!" He said.

"Frodo!" Hazel cried, and just then, she blacked out.

When she had regained herself, her head was in Frodo's lap and he was removing the binds.

"Hazel," Frodo said. "Are you alright?"

"What a strange dream," Hazel said. "I get attacked by an orc, and he turns into Frodo!"

"This is no dream," Frodo reassured her.

"Of course," Said Hazel. "This is a nightmare! They took the ring! It's all over!"

"No, Hazel," Frodo said. He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. Hazel could feel the round metal from under his shirt. Hazel cried in relief.

"Dear Frodo," She whispered and fell asleep in his arms. Frodo wanted to stay there and watch her sleep forever, but it seemed that time would not allow it. He unwillingly kissed her forehead.

"Wake up," He said gently; moving light brown curls from her face, although Hazel's hair for one reason or another seemed to curl less. Hazel sighed and sat up.

At that moment, Sam walked in. He came over and grabbed Hazel in a warm embrace. The two cousins cried as they were reunited.

"Let's get you some clothes, Miss Hazel." Sam decided after a few long and tender moments. "I'm sure you don't want to walk into Mordor in nothing but your skin."


	11. The Lighting of the Beacons

Chapter 11

The Lighting of the Beacons

The three lounged around in a nice room that had been provided for them, Gandalf out smoking on the balcony, while Pippin looked over the armor that had been given him for his new impressive job, Ruby perched on the bed where it was all so carefully laid out. "So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?" Pippin asked obviously trying to hide the tinge of fear in his voice, though Ruby heard it as clear as day anyway. It made her feel guilty and foolish for ever having offered her service to the insane Steward. After all if she had only kept her mouth shut, Pippin wouldn't be in this situation.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took. Ridiculous Hobbit. Guard of the Citadel!" Gandalf told him in a scratchy voice as he began to cough. Ruby immediately got up from her place and poured him a glass of water, which he gracefully accepted. "Thank you."

"Look on the bright side Pip. At least you haven't been made the Stewards personal slave." She told him, trying to make her voice sound light hearted and teasing though it came out more annoyed and perhaps even insulted.

"Personal attendant." Both Pippin and Gandalf corrected, though Pippin rolled his eyes as he said it, which succeeded in earning a shy grin from Ruby.

"What's the difference? I'll be expected to wait on him hand and foot like one, or at least one of his lowest servants." She said grimacing to think of when she had been told of her new position. "Oh. But what right do I have to complain? I deserve it, for opening my big mouth." She sighed and Gandalf actually nodded his head in agreement, which of course only made her feel worse.

"It's not your fault Ruby." Pippin offered encouragingly, coming over to put an arm around her. "I'm sure if you hadn't said it I would have myself. Besides, it's not as if you forced me to join you. I chose to do so all on my own." She smiled at him tentatively for his efforts, before laying her head down on his shoulder and looking up to the bright sky searching for the bright lights that almost always seemed to give her courage. But she couldn't see one.

"There are no more stars. Is it time?" She asked Gandalf.

"Yes." He answered solemnly, and she found herself pressing closer to Pippin wishing she could somehow protect him from what was coming and knowing that he was thinking the same thing about her.

"It's so quiet." He commented in a soft voice.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf told him, and he sighed and letting go of Ruby came to stand at the very edge of the balcony itself, gazing out at the world below him.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." He said and his voice sounded so forlorn and even frightened that it made Ruby want to cry, though she refused to let the tears fall.

"Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo, Hazel, and Sam?" She asked instead, turning to face the White Wizard, her friend. But to her surprise his expression and words were anything but encouraging.

"There was never much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim for the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Gandalf said his voice nearly devoid of emotion, which ripped Ruby's heart in two.

"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something." Pippin responded turning back to face the two of them, an optimistic smile on his face that reminded her of all the reason's she loved him.

"Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." Was Gandalf's only reply.

Not long after their strange and fairly depressing conversation (Ruby still could not accept what Gandalf had said about Frodo, Hazel and Sam, and utterly refused to give up her hope for them. Even if it was only a fool's hope), he brightened a bit with a look of determination. He beckoned the two hobbits to follow after him as he went out and strode quickly through the city, both of them struggling as hard as they could to keep up.

"The great battle of our time. We come to it at last. The board is set. The pieces are moving Peregrin Took, Ruby Goodchild, my friends, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for the Shire-folk to prove their worth. You must not fail me." He told them, and as Ruby looked up at the beacon tower in the distance a feeling of understanding and determination came over Ruby. No, she wouldn't fail Gandalf. She wouldn't fail anybody. Not this time, not ever if she could help it, but certainly not this time. With that both she and Pippin nodded and took off running in its direction, holding hands for both comfort and strength.

When they reached it, Ruby didn't even hesitate to begin climbing in spite of her almost paralyzing fear. She had a mission to complete. When they reached the top they looked at one another then around at their surroundings. Ruby saw some oil and immediately set about to dousing the wood as best she could, while Pippin readied himself to set it aflame. The plan worked brilliantly, and soon the beacon was lit in a huge flame that Ruby doubted even the Steward himself would be able to put out any time soon, and by the time he did it would be far too late.

There was only one problem. As Pippin set the wood on fire, Ruby's dress just so happened to snag, trapping her near the top of the pile pulling for all she was worth. She didn't dare to cry out to Pippin, for fear of alerting the soldiers who were standing not so far away, but her fears began to border on hysteria as she watched the wood catch. Inside her mind she thought she heard a voice, a wicked voice. _Is it not fitting that you should die by one of your sister's greatest passions?_ She nearly screamed at that, for it was the same voice she had heard while holding the horrible palantir, but instead gave one final tug which finally tore the dress free and she fell back into Pippin's waiting arms and clung to him as if her life depended on him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking very concerned.

"Yes, just a bit…. Shaken." She stammered, forcing a small shaky smile as if to prove it. He seemed to accept this and only held her closer to him, filling her with a sense of security.

"We did it Ruby. We did it." He whispered in her ear, as he carried her over to a place at the edge of the precipice where they could watch their masterpiece in safety before beginning the long climb down. She looked up and nodded her head smiling at the thought, but when she stared into the flames for some reason she could only see herself burning in them.

Down below Gandalf watched the entire scene unfold, smiling at their success as he whispered "Amon Dîn." Under his breath.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" One of the guards shouted, catching the attention of the 'dear' old Steward drawing him to his window and causing him to scowl as he realized what was happening.

Gandalf's mood, however had considerably lightened from earlier and his smile was quite bright in all of the gloom surrounding him as he murmured in relief, "Hope is kindled."


	12. The Sacrifice of Faramir

Chapter 14

The Sacrifice of Faramir

Not long after the beacons had been lit, the three companions found themselves back on Shadowfax, as Gandalf rode to try and help the retreating army. "It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!" One of the soldiers called out as they came into their sights. When they had neared the men, Gandalf raised his staff and a pure light issued forth out of it, seeming to emanate from his very being as it drove the Nazgûl that had been chasing and killing the soldiers only moments before back. Once this was done, he fell in line at the head of the company and helped to lead their withdrawal into Minas Tirith.

"Mithrandir! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." One of the men, who appeared to be their leader, told the wonderful wizard once they had reached safety. Or what they hoped was safety, at least for the moment.

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" One of the other soldiers despaired, causing Gandalf to turn Shadowfax around to face him. Immediately the first man took in the Hobbits sitting in front, and then seemed to stare at them with an expression Ruby couldn't quite place, but it definitely made her feel uncomfortable. Especially since his gaze seemed to be specifically trained on her.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" He said his voice filled with frustration. Then noticing the man's staring he asked, "Faramir? These are the first Halflings to have crossed your path." (Though this last was more of a statement then a question.)

"No." Faramir admitted, and Ruby's heart leapt within her chest to think of what this must mean.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked the question that seemed frozen on the tip of her tongue, and Faramir nodded in his direction, though his eyes never left Ruby's.

"And Hazel? You've seen my sister?" Ruby pressed finding her tongue at last, once again earning a nod from Faramir and the tiniest of smiles.

"So you are the sibling of which she spoke so highly. I thought so. Your hair and eye color are different, but your countenance is the same." He mused kindly, and Ruby was nearly overcome with relief, not to mention flattery.

"She mentioned me?" She asked smiling at the thought.

"Indirectly, but yes." He admitted his own smile growing the tiniest bit wider. "I could tell she loved you very much."

"Was she alright?" Ruby pressed desperate to learn all she could. After all this was the first she'd heard of her sister in… Well she wasn't sure how long.

"Yes. At least she was when I saw them." He assured her.

"Where and when was that?" Gandalf asked him, regaining his attention with his urgent and curious tone.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago." He replied, and the three turned to look at one another filled with the same happiness and relief. Faramir's expression on the other had turned almost grave. "Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale."

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol." Gandalf breathed his own expression falling even as he spoke the dreaded words, and once again Faramir could only nod his head.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked concerned at the solemnity on the two's faces.

"What's wrong?" Ruby pressed her own anxiety growing.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know." Gandalf said, completely ignoring the two of them, and that's when Ruby's relief faded into an even greater sense of anxiety as she realized her sister was headed for great danger, if she had not found it already.

After Gandalf had gotten what he deemed an acceptable explanation from Faramir, they all went back into the citadel. Ruby was actually sitting alone in one of the many rooms, waiting for Pippin to come back with his brand new armor and uniform on, while she fiddled with what she imagined was supposed to be a petite little apron (though it was a little big on her) which was the only added part of her own. Uniform that is. "What were you thinking, Ruby Goodchild? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men?" She murmured to herself, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

"It was well-done, on both your parts. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." Faramir said, startling her as he walked into the room, Pippin not far behind him striding over to Ruby and wrapping her up in a warm embrace.

She smiled shyly at both of them, embarrassed for being overheard and yet grateful for Faramir's kindness and advice. "You look great, Pip." She told him, earning her a small embarrassed smile of his own. "Like a true soldier."

"You are to join the tower guard." Faramir informed him and Pippin nodded once turning to face their new friend his arm still wrapped around Ruby's shoulder.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." He admitted sheepishly.

"Once belonged to a young boy of the City. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies." Faramir explained a trace of humor and perhaps longing in his voice while he said it, though also sadness.

"This was yours?" Ruby asked gazing up at him in wonder, and Faramir actually cracked a smile.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." He admitted and the air grew a bit tense as they all thought about his 'great' father, though she could tell he still loved him just by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin said, effectively breaking the tension, and they all laughed at the ridiculousness and yet truth of the statement.

"Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong." Faramir said when they had finally found their breath. She looked up at him in that moment and thought about his words in regard to Boromir. He was right, Boromir had been a fantastic soldier, one of the best Ruby had every met and truly he had been strong in battle. But he'd definitely had his weaknesses (one happening to be the dreaded Ring), and his strength was not enough to save him in the end. But she sensed something different about Faramir, something internal and just bursting for the chance to prove it.

"I think you have strength of a different kind." Pippin said gently but firmly, finding the words that Ruby could not. "And one day your father will see it."

After that they were lead back into the Great hall before Denethor's throne, where both Hobbits made an oath in order to seal the offer of earlier. Not that they had any choice in the matter, they were as good as bound to their word anyway, but they complied nevertheless.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from… from this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me". Pippin stammered through it, his nervousness ringing clear in his voice.

"And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given. " Denethor replied standing up with and amused smile on his face at the notion of having two hobbits in his service as he reached out his hand so he could kiss his ring. He did so reluctantly. "Fealty with love. Valor with honor. Disloyalty with vengeance." This last was said with a direct glare at Faramir before the cruel steward made his way to a table allowing both Ruby and Pippin to rise to their feet as she reluctantly set with a platter of filled with food, mostly fruits and meats, that a servant had brought in only moments before. (After she had made her own oath, which had been quite similar though she had been forced to swear fealty and service directly to the Steward rather than Gondor, and death it seemed would be her only escape.) "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked his voice sounding the tiniest bit hollow and dejected, as if he knew what was coming but was helpless to stop it.

"I will not yield the river and Pelnnor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Lord Denethor insisted stubbornly continuing to glare at his son, as if it were his entire fault.

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir insisted but his reasoning fell on death ears.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" He (the steward) demanded and both Hobbits exchanged confused and worried looks.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived." Faramir said, his voice cracking even as he said it.

"Yes, I wish that." He admitted, almost to himself, as he brought a goblet to his lips and took a long drink. Ruby just stared at him in stunned silence. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. How could any father say such a thing to his son? In that moment Ruby felt a rush of hatred well up inside her, which quickly melted away into a sorry and pity for Faramir. He deserved far better treatment than this.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He said staring at his father, tears beginning to brim in his eyes which only encouraged those to form in Ruby's as well. He bowed and then turned away, Denethor remaining coldly silent as the two Hobbits watched after him. "If I should return, think better of me, Father." He said stopping to turn and look at his father for what he knew well may be the last time.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Lord Denethor replied his voice as cold as ice, never looking up from his food, as Faramir nearly undone by this show of near indifference and disappointment turned back and left the room.

"Ruby, bring me some more wine." He demanded instead, and for a brief moment she had the temptation to dump the wine cup he already had in his hands right over his idiotic cruel head. Suddenly she thought of another reason why she hadn't been given a knife (or any weapon really) to defend herself even in these perilous times. Not that she herself ever would have done it, but just in case one of his other servants were not so gentle and sweet (or perhaps just weak), and might have stabbed him with it. She wondered if it had ever happened before.

"Yes, my Lord." She choked out trying her best to not make it sound like the sob that was threatening to escape her, and then she rushed from the room as fast as she could. "Faramir! Faramir!" She called out desperately after his retreating figure, seeing the opportunity the Steward's request had granted her, even if unintentionally. "Please Faramir! Don't do this."

"I appreciate your bravery and attachment, my dear friend, but I must do this. It's my duty." He told her solemnly as he turned to face her, completely determined to push forward with this mission.

"But it's complete insanity!" She protested rushing forward and throwing her arms around the surprised man (she was surprised herself, since back in the Shire she had always tended to be a more shy and reserved Hobbit), as if she would try to keep him here by force if necessary though they both knew the results would not be in her favor. "You'll die if you go! Please!"

"Oh, little Ruby." He sighed hugging her back for a brief moment before pulling away to look her straight in the eye. "I wish I could make you understand, but there are things that are worth sacrificing one's life for: the lives of one's family, friends, and people; their beliefs and values; the chance to protect those they love." He paused and wiped at the tears coursing down her face, forcing a small but determined smile on his own. "Don't you see? I am a soldier of Gondor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom."

"You truly are a great man Faramir." She told him, staring at him with a mix of awe and admiration. "Your father is lucky to have such a son."

"Thank you, sweet, precious Ruby." He replied his smile growing a little sadder. "You are as magnificent as your sister-in a different way perhaps, but just as grand. I pray you will leave to see her again someday." At this he reached for a small scabbard she hadn't noticed before on his belt, and pulled out a tiny dagger.

"To defend yourself with." He explained as he handed it to her and she gazed at the gift in wonder. "In case the need ever arises." With that the two shared one last embrace, before Ruby stood back and watched him walk off into the distance, heading to what they both knew was his demise.

Reluctantly she turned and got another pitcher of wine and brought it back to refill the Stewards cup just as she had been requested in the first place. "Took you long enough." He scowled ungratefully at the solemn and weary girl, though she refused to respond to such cruelty so he turned his attention elsewhere. "Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" He asked Pippin who was still standing there unsure what to do, as he continued to eat.

"Well, yes. At least well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times." Pippin admitted humbly.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song." Lord Denethor demanded again impatiently his expression grim. Pippin seemed to think on this a moment, before starting.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade! All shall fade…" Pippin sang, and as he did so Ruby felt something extremely curious happen within her. She had surely heard Pippin sing at least a million times back in the Shire, especially with Merry in the Green Dragon, but never before had it seemed so… pure. That was the only way she could describe it, as it sent warm chills racing threw her body, literally took her breath away, and for a brief moment she could have sworn her heart stopped. I don't care if that sounds cheesy, that is exactly how it happened.

For a moment all was still after it had happened, until poor brave Pippin began to cry and Ruby rushed to comfort him though they ended up comforting each other as she started to cry as well wrapped in his strong but gentle arms. "That was beautiful." She breathed pulling back sheepishly as the Steward cleared his throat (but not before Pippin had the chance to steal a quick kiss), knowing she would never be able to look at him the same way again. She had felt her love for him grow in that moment in a way she never would have dreamed possible.

"Quite." The Steward agreed his own voice a little hoarse. "What about you Miss Hobbit? I see you carry around that violin like some sort of precious treasure. Can you actually play it though?" He asked trying to make his tone as rude as possible.

"Oh yes. Ruby's fantastic on her violin. The best in all the Shire." Pippin informed him, smiling at her proudly after he had wiped the remaining tears away.

"I try my best anyway." She amended humbly, blushing both at the complement as well as the Stewards demeaning tone.

"Play me a song then. Something a bit more cheerful." He ordered, and so she carefully pulled her violin out of its case from off her back, and after thinking a moment began to play. It was not a song any of them had ever heard before, for she had composed it herself right there on the spot as she thought of the only thing in the world that she still found cheerful. Her home. In the tune were all of her memories of the Shire, with all of its beauty and peace, as well as the loved ones she'd known there. Her mother, her sister Hazel, her cousin Sam, her friends Frodo and Merry, and most of all her Pippin (despite the fact that she hadn't known how much he would come to mean to her at the time).

The song was almost magical, her violin ringing out vibrant and rich. As a matter of fact, I believe you know this tune very well, for a man named Howard Shore would take it and write a whole orchestral piece for it many years later. He called it, Concerning Hobbits, and the melody for the solo violin was taken directly from the piece Ruby played at this very moment.

Once she had finished the hall fell completely silent, as both boys simply stared at her (even Lord Denethor was no longer eating) in awe.


	13. In the Company of Orcs

Chapter 16

In The Company of Orcs

Sam had found old orc armor they would use to sneak into Mordor. The helmets had strange beaks, and their gloves seemed a tad too big. Hazel's helmet weighed down on her head and she could feel a migraine coming. They had walked a couple miles, walking over a hill and gazing out into a land the hobbits had dreaded for so long. In the distance were a large orc camp and a tower with a strange red light on top.

"We did it, my friends." Sam said. "We made it to Mordor."

"There's so many of them," Frodo said, observing the orcs. "We'll never get through unseen." Suddenly, he became very agitated, and took a few steps back, breathing heavily. "It's him!" He breathed. "The eye!"

Hazel looked closely at the tower, and finally noticed what the red light really was. A great eye, with a pupil much like her cat, Topaz, sat and gazed out into the land. A light showed wherever it looked. Instead of the yellow-green color Hazel was used to seeing in her cat's eyes, this eye was red, breathed in flame. For once, Hazel was afraid of fire.

Galadriel had been right.

Hazel was terrified.

"We have to go in there, my friends." Sam encouraged, seeing both the fear on his friends' faces. "There isn't for it, come on, let's just make it down the hill for starters."

Frodo nodded his head and led the way down the hill.

* * *

When the three hobbits had finally made it down the hill they heard a horn blow loudly.

"Look," Sam said. "The orcs, they're moving off!" Indeed, Sam was right. The orcs had started marching away from the great eye in union. "You see my friends, some luck at last!" Sam said in relief, that is until they realized the orcs where marching right toward them. The three hobbits had nowhere to hide. They could only sit by the side of the path and hope they would go unseen. Hazel hoped the orcs were kind enough to let a few weary soldiers rest. At first when the front of the company had marched, they didn't take notice. That is until an orc with a whip had creeper-walked by and looked at them crossly.

"Get up!" He yelled over the marching. "Come on you slugs!" He threw his whip at Sam, making Hazel's temper rise. She wanted to stand up for Sam as she always had, and teach that orc a lesson. But she restrained herself and quickly stood up before she could get whipped.

"You too!" He said to Frodo, and whipped him as he struggled to his feet. At this Hazel grabbed him under the arm and pulled him along, pretending not to care. The orc didn't care either; for he was too busy yelling insults and commands at them. He pushed them into the line, yelling for them to move it multiple times.

"To the gate, you slugs!" The orc continued, whipping anyone in his reach.

_Orcs are terribly rude…not to mention in desperate need of a bath! _Hazel thought bitterly, until she remembered she had been traveling for so long without taking her own share of bathing.

"Don't you know we're at war?!" The orc demanded, feasting his coal, black eyes on the army that was gathering nearby a large black gate.

It was the opposite direction they wanted to go.

As they continued to walk, another horn was blown. The orcs stopped immediately in their tracks, and the hobbits ran into the orcs in front of them.

"Hey!" An orc growled at Hazel. "Watch it, scum!"

"You watch it, you Mordor rat!" Hazel said, spitting at his feet. Obviously, Hazel was not in one of her better moods.

And Frodo could see it.

"Inspection!" The orc with the whip yelled out, saving Hazel from another scathing insult from the orc crossing her.

"Sam…" Frodo grunted. "Help me!" His legs had started to lose their strength, and Sam grabbed Frodo's arm, helping him up. Frodo had only just enough strength to poke Hazel's arm as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Hazel cried.

A fat orc with scars on his face came forward, examining orcs and shoving them aside to examine more orcs. Frodo kept poking Hazel's arm.

"Stop it!" Hazel snapped.

The fat orc looked directly at Hazel.

"Stand up Mr. Frodo!" Sam whispered sharply. "Stand up!"

"But it's so heavy!" Frodo grunted. Sam looked closely at his neck and noticed the golden chain was digging into his skin. Frodo was still poking Hazel's arm.

The fat orc opened his eyes wider. One was a normal brown color. The other was a pale blue, and Hazel felt he could see straight through her armor. He let out a roar and marched toward her.

He knew Hazel was not an orc.

Not even a man for that matter.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Sam asked, looking around in panic.

Frodo knew exactly what to do. He took his finger and jabbed it into Hazel's arm as hard as possible, possibly leaving a bruise. Frodo knew when it was the right time to bother Hazel.

Now was the right time.

Hazel growled and pushed him to the ground.

"Quit it, you dull-headed, winkertoss!" She yelled. The orcs gathered around them in excitement and cheered on the fight. Frodo reached up and grabbed her wrists tightly. Hazel jumped on him and pinned him down, only to be whipped by the incredibly rude orc.

"Break it up!" He yelled. "Break it up!"

"Oiy!" The fat orc growled at the rude orc. "I'll have your guts if you don't settle this rattle down!" The rude orc turned and looked at him in surprise. The hobbits saw their chance and ran away from the company as quickly as they could. Thank goodness no orc took notice of them.

The fat orc looked around in confusion.

Where was the female creature?

A little history about monsters; when they fed, they usually preferred maidens like candy; for they tasted the sweetest, softest, and most chewable. Maidens had a sweet sent about them, always attracting monsters to them. Dragons would especially take them and feed on them.

In this case, it was slightly different. Although, the fat orc had smelled Hazel and was thoroughly tempted, he knew what the great eye desired. He desired a prize greater than the ring.

That was Hazel, if you hadn't guessed.

The fat orc however, could not waste time to look around for her. There were more important things to take care of. The fat orc shrugged.

"Move along, scum!" He ordered.

"Back into line!" The rude orc yelled, whipping his whip.

* * *

The hobbits had been traveling a long distance through Mordor. It was unusually, bone-chillingly cold. All they could see was rocks.

They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

Sound familiar?

With each step, they came closer and closer to Mount Doom. It was steaming with black smoke, and it was getting harder for the hobbits to breathe. The ground began to slope upward as they neared the mountain.

Suddenly, Frodo collapsed and ripped his helmet off.

"I can't…I can't…" He breathed. "I can't manage the ring Sam! It's…it's a…it's such a weight to carry…such a weight."

Sam took his helmet off and pointed his sword toward the mountain. "We're going that way, straight as we can! There's no point in carrying anything were not sure to need."

With that, the hobbits removed the orc armor and tossed it over the cliffs. Hazel took a turn carrying the ring, and Frodo was instantly relieved. For Hazel, the weight seemed light for a while.

They stopped and rested by some rocks, hoping to catch up on sleep for awhile. It was still very, very cold. They sat and shivered for a long moment. Hazel's fingers moved slowly toward her neck as the temptation to place the ring on her finger kicked in.

It was painful to resist.

"Help me, Frodo!" Hazel cried, tears falling down her face. "I can't do it!"

Frodo reached over and took her hands, and relief ran through her like the river. She sighed in relief as he kissed her hands.

"You can do it." Frodo said. "You are much stronger than I will ever be. You are made of cast-iron, my love."

"How do you know?" Hazel asked.

"Because," Frodo said. "You are a woman."

* * *

The two hobbits lay side by side by the rock. They both closed their eyes and slept. Sam's eyes seemed to be disagreeing with the strange air. He looked up at the sky and the clouds parted, revealing a star.

"Look, Bagginses!" He cried out without realizing what he had said. "There is a light! A light that no shadow can touch…Mr. Frodo?" He looked at his friends and noticed they were asleep.


	14. Where the Shadows Lie

Where the Shadows Lie

Hazel lay on the ground, looking up at the darkness above her. She sat up and looked around. She looked around and noticed Frodo and Sam were gone. She stood and looked for her friends, but everything was so dark she couldn't see. Suddenly, she heard a rough voice inside her head.

_So…this is the girl._

Hazel stood, frozen in fear as she recognized the evil voice of Sauron.

Hazel opened her eyes and gasped. She looked over at Frodo and Sam who were still sitting close to her, and sighed in relief.

Frodo lifted his water bottle to his lips and shook it, trying to find any drop of water he could. Sam walked over to him and offered him a drink from his water bottle. He quickly took it gladly, after waking up from a terrible nightmare of his own. Obviously, Sauron had also threatened Frodo, telling him that he was going to take the one thing he loved the most.

He handed the water bottle to Hazel, sparing just enough water for her.

Hazel sat up and took the rest of the stale water. It was better than nothing.

"There will be none left for the return journey." Hazel said.

"I don't think there will be a return journey, Miss Hazel." Sam said, trying to hide his dismay, but Hazel could clearly see it in his eyes. Still, Sam stood up and helped his friends to their feet.

* * *

The hobbits continued walking toward the mountains. Hazel's right ankle gave out, so Frodo took a turn with the ring. As they walked on, Frodo swatted at the air, as if some sort of bug was bugging him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. The hobbits could suddenly feel the heat of the Great Eye's gaze, resting upon them.

"Get down!" Sam shouted in panic. Hazel immediately obeyed and hid herself out of Sauron's sight. Frodo however, looked directly at it. He could feel the ring grow strong and fell to the ground. Sam and Hazel had shouted at Frodo, unsure what to do.

Do they go to the aid of their friend?

Do they risk being seen?

Frodo lay on the ground like a dead thing. The eye pierced him and looked as if in surprise.

Suddenly, for some strange reason, it looked away.

Sam slowly stood up. "It's gone Mr. Frodo!" He said. "The light's passed on, away towards the north. Something's thrown its gaze!"

Hazel came over and helped Frodo to his feet. He looked around, his eye-lids were red from lack of sleep, and his blue eyes surveyed the land.

* * *

The ground sloped upward more and more. The hobbits were breathing heavily as they struggled up the mountain. Frodo was still struggling with the ring. Hazel walked over to him and placed his arm around her shoulders. With that, they traveled together, sharing the weight of the ring. Eventually, all three hobbits collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. Frodo lay on the ground for a long moment, before looking up at the mountain with determination in his brilliant, blue eyes.

He slowly crawled forward, not wanting to stop for a moment. Hazel watched in awe at this, and she remembered why she loved him. He would never want to give up, even if he had to. That's who he was, the bearer and leader until the end. But he was only able to go a few feet until he lay face down in the dirt, and sighed.

Hazel crawled over to him and placed his head in her lap. She rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him. She looked at the fires shooting out of the mountain and stared at it nervously.

They still had…such a long way…to go.

Hazel tried hard to fight back tears. She looked at Frodo who opened his eyes slowly, but saw nothing.

"Do you remember the Shire, my Frodo?" She asked. "It'll be spring soon, the orchards will be in blossom, and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket."

Frodo slightly twitched when Hazel mentioned her name.

Hazel continued; "And there will be sowing in the Summer Barley in the lower fields. And we'd eating the first of strawberries with cream as we always had. Do you remember the taste of strawberries, my love?"

"Oh, Hazel." Frodo cried. "I can't recall the taste of food…or the sound of water…or the touch of grass…I'm…naked in the dark!"

Hazel's eyes filled with tears, and she cried as Frodo continued.

"There's nothing…no feel! I can't see you, I can't touch you! My heart doesn't feel anything! There's nothing between me…and the way of fire! I can see him…with…with my waking eyes!" He cried out in despair.

Hazel wept.

There are no words to describe how Hazel felt. Her heart felt beyond repair. This wasn't fair! Why should they have to suffer?! They were the good guys! Hazel shook her head at this thought. Hazel looked at her love, and saw that his eye-lids were still red, dust and scars covered his beautiful face. He was suffering tremendously.

And Hazel couldn't do anything about it.

Nothing.

Only watch.

She looked up at Sam in despair. He looked back at her and it grieved him to watch his best friend suffer so.

"I…" Hazel began. "I don't know what to do!" She wailed.

Sam knelt down beside them.

"Then let us be rid of it!" He declared. "Once and for all, come on Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo did nothing.

"I can't carry it for you," Sam said. "But I can carry you! Come on!"

At this, he took Frodo out of Hazel's lap and threw him over his shoulders. Hazel stared in awe as Sam continued up the mountain. His steps were slow, but he stayed strong. Hazel looked at her cousin, and knew she would never look at him the same way again.

Sam's eyes burned like green flames. Hazel felt strength returning to her, and she stood up and followed closely behind Sam.


	15. Denethor's Madness

Denethor's Madness

For Ruby time seemed to stretch on forever as she waited to hear news of Faramir and his 'quest'. She spent most of it, tending to the Stewards every whim, feeling more like a slave than she ever could have imagined even in her worst nightmares. He constantly criticized and hounded her for her seeming incompetence, whatever reverence he might have felt over her beautiful performance having long worn off. The only real bright spot to it all was Pippin. He hardly left her side unless forced to, and helped her with all of her duties to the best of his abilities. They didn't talk much, and what they did say all seemed trite and meaningless, but it was just comforting to be together.

Finally there was a commotion down at the front of the city. "Open the gate! Quick!" One of the soldiers called as an unconscious Faramir was dragged inside by a horse, his body pieced with arrows. "Quick hurry!" He insisted as a group of men, released the poor man and carried him up to the top of Minas Tirith.

They were all with Lord Denethor when he was informed of this, and immediately he stopped in the middle of his lecture to her about her slowness, leapt to his feet and raced to meet his son. She tagged along after him, trying to remain a respectful distance behind, though she was desperate to see her friend.

"Faramir!" Lord Denethor cried out in anguish as the soldiers lay his child down beside the White Tree. Ruby choked back a heart wrenching sob as she took him in, before turning and throwing herself into Pippin's arms. "Say not that he has fallen!" The Steward begged as he came to lean over his body, but none of the soldiers would meet his eye.

"They were outnumbered. None survived." One of them finally responded his own voice soft and full of grief. Ruby began to tremble and she was about to bury her head into Pippin's chest, when she heard the sounds of screams coming from not so far away. She looked up and Pippin instantly covered her eyes with his hands, but it was too late. She had already seen the heads flying through the air and crashing to the ground, and she knew that this was yet another image that time could never erase from her memory.

"My sons are spent. My line has ended." The Steward said his voice hollow as he stood and stumbled away from the litter. Pippin took advantage of this, and taking his hand away from her eyes he took her hand instead and the two ran to Faramir's side. Ruby couldn't stop the tears that coursed down her face as she knelt beside him, nor did she try to. She simply laid her head against her chest, and closed her eyes trying to shut out all the darkness that seemed to be coming in on her at this very moment. But as she did so she thought she heard a peculiar noise.

The faint sound of a heartbeat. Not daring to believe it, she sat up and touched his brow watching him ever so carefully as his chest rose and fell with the slightest movement. But it was there, and it was undeniable.

"He's alive." She breathed turning to Pippin, whose eyes widened with shock as he came to the same conclusion. "He's alive!"

"The House of Stewards has failed!" Lord Denethor howled in agony.

"He needs medicine, my lord!" Ruby called out to him, even she started to tend to Faramir the best she could with what little she had.

"My line has ended!" Lord Denethor wailed completely ignoring her as he continued to stumble toward the walls.

"My lord!" Pippin tried this time with the same result.

"Rohan has deserted us. Théoden's betrayed me. Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" The Steward shouted wildly, clearly insane, as he reached the walls and took in the massive army that stood at the gates. Just before the uncertain and frightened soldiers could fully react though, Gandalf came right up to him and whacked Denethor in the forehead with his staff, following with a quick blow to his stomach, making the miserable old him fall to his knees.

"Prepare for battle." He (Gandalf) told the men before turning to go and mount Shadowfax so he could direct the rest of the army. He surely would not give up the defense of the great city. Not without a good fight anyway. "Hurry, men! To the wall! Defend the wall!" Ruby could hear him shout as she stared after him, unsure of what she should do until she felt Pippin gently touch her shoulder.

"Come on Ruby. We must tend to our friend if no one else will." He told her a look of determination coming into his face that set her heart a flutter.

"Yes. Of course." She agreed and immediately the two set to work, binding his wounds the best they could with the cloth they ripped from Ruby's silly apron (she could not say that she was all that sorry about the loss). Then Pippin was called to join the fight.

They stared at each other for a long moment, fear clearly showing in both of their eyes. Ruby didn't want to let him go. She couldn't risk losing him! "Please, let me come with you." She begged as he took her into his arms and held her for a long almost eternal moment.

"No. You're needed here." He told her trying his best to give her a reassuring smile, and failing miserably. "You have Faramir and the Steward to look after. After all you are his personal assistant."

"I know. Worst mistake I ever made." She groaned eliciting a weak laugh from him, much more convincing than his smile. "Promise me you'll come back." She begged.

"Of course." He whispered in return holding her tighter. "As long as I have you to come back to, I will always return. I promise." With that they shared a long and tender kiss, and then he was gone sword retrieved from its scabbard as he went out to join the chaos below.

Biting back the useless tears, she turned back to her work though there really wasn't much more she could do at this point: at least not without medicine. She was about to go and try and find it herself when the Steward and a couple of his soldiers came and stood around the two of them. "Come Miss Ruby." Denethor said his voice hollow and severely cracked, making her shiver at its hopeless tone. "You must tend to my son's and my shroud."

_Shroud?_ She thought curiously for a split second, before the reality of what he was saying hit her and her whole body went rigid. They were going to bury Faramir alive! Or worse! "No!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, throwing her body over his unconscious one, doing the best she could to shield it. "No! You're insane! Faramir is alive! Alive! And I won't let you hurt him!"

"Seize her!" The Steward howled with rage to his men, and though Ruby fought back as hard as she could, they soon had her restrained in their grasp.

"That's much better. This is your last chance Ruby. Will you help me with this task or not?" The Steward sneered down at her, and she spit back in his face, allowing that to be her answer. "Fine. If you will not tend to the flames, you will fuel them. Fetch some rope to tie her up with. We cannot risk her trying to escape. There is no escape for any of us now."

Ruby's heart filled with utter terror at his words, and despite the guards best efforts to subdue her try to escape she did. Many times, until finally Lord Denethor took one of the swords and with a sharp swift blow knocked her unconscious.

Meanwhile Pippin, completely unaware of the drama, continued on heading into his own kind of danger. He followed closely after the stream of men, searching for Gandalf in the crowd figuring if he were truly to fight in this battle, he would prefer to do it beside his friend: a person he knew he could trust. Suddenly a group of Nazgûl appeared riding on some horrid flying beasts, and Pippin had to hold his ears with his hands to block out the sound of their cries, which only sent him scurrying faster onward.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf was yelling when the young Hobbit finally found him, though his (Gandalf's) expression was less than pleased when he saw him coming down some stairs towards him. "Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!" He demanded.

"They'd called us out to fight." Pippin explained still feeling in a bit of a daze as he had when he had first received the news. Suddenly an Orc headed towards Pippin and Gandalf instantly leapt forward to head it off, killing it with smooth swift strokes.

"This is no place for a Hobbit!" He insisted, as he fought off several more Orcs. But unbeknownst to him one was able to sneak up behind him while he was distracted. A strange and compelling instinct overcame Pippin as he lunged forward and stabbed the Orc just as it was going to hit the dear old Wizard. Gandalf turned to face him a look of surprise and pride on his face (not unlike that showing on Pippin's) as he realized what had just happened. "Guard of the Citadel indeed. Now, back! Up the hill! Quick!"

Pippin needed no more persuasion, as he turned and raced back toward the Citadel, proud of his great accomplishment and wanting to share it with Ruby. But when he reached the courtyard he could see no sign of her. Instead he was greeted with the sight of Lord Denethor carrying a lit torch, as a series of guards followed him carrying Faramir upon a litter; and one more trailing behind what looked like a sack thrown over his shoulder.

"I am steward of the House of Anárion. Thus have I walked. And thus now will I sleep. Gondor is lost. There is no hope for Men. Why do fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." The Steward said almost to himself as pushed open the doors to the House of the Stewards and entered. "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long, slow, sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old." He turned to the guard. "Bring wood and oil!"

The men were quick to obey, and soon they had created a huge pyre of wood on which they lay Faramir, who twitched ever so slightly in his sleep, though no one noticed, as they placed piles of wood around the pyre table. Denethor leaned over his son and touched his face in a way that was almost tender and heartwarming, if the circumstances had not been so deplorable. "The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning."

At this moment Pippin had fully followed them into the room and seeing what was happening he became hysterical, running up to Faramir and trying to remove the wood surrounding the pyre. "He's not dead! He's not dead!" He shrieked much as his beloved Ruby had earlier, and the Steward became infuriated at both the memory and the interference. He grabbed Pippin and literally dragged him out of the building as he continued to struggle and scream,"No! No! No! No! He's not dead! No!"

In fact he was so distracted by his shock and horror that he did not notice one of the soldiers pulling out a limp body from the sack he had been carrying over his shoulder, walking over to place it beside Faramir's, while another rushed to follow the Steward holding something that he had just removed from the forms back.

"Farewell, Peregrin, son of Paladin. I release you from my service. Go now and die in what way seems best to you." The idiotic insane old man spat coldly as he threw Pippin to the ground and shut the door with a slam, though not before the Soldier was able to dispose of whatever object he had been carrying as well. "Pour oil on the wood!" Pippin heard him cry from within and in his distressed and desperate state he leapt to his feet and began racing away eager to find help, when he tripped over the strange object and turning back stared at it in complete and utter horror.

It was a violin case.

He scrambled back to the building, scaling the sides as best he could until he could see inside through a small window. There she was, lying on the soon to be bonfire slightly twitching in her sleep as if she were having some horrible nightmare. One that was about to become much worse. He let out a horrified scream as his heart shattered into a million pieces in his chest.

"Ruby!"


	16. Victory at Minas Tirith

Victory at Minas Tirith

Pippin was once again pushing through the crowd of soldiers, searching for the one person he knew could help him in this time of such dire need. "Come on, soldier! Move it! Hurry along there! Hurry along!" One of the men called out in the chaos around them.

"Gandalf! Where is Gandalf? Gandalf!" Pippin exclaimed, searching everywhere running desperately onward.

"Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level! Get the woman and children out. Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf shouted from not too far ahead, trying his best to guide the panicking people around him as the Orcs came running rampant into the city, killing everyone they saw.

"Come on. Come on!" Soldiers were yelling as well.

"Move into the city. Kill all in your path." Gandalf instructed, as loud as he could trying to make sure all could hear him.

"Take them down!" Another soldier agreed, in an attempt to further rally the men around him.

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!" Gandalf continued just as Pippin finally pushed through the soldiers, and raced up toward him.

"Gandalf!" He cried hysterically. "Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir and Ruby alive!"

"Up! Quickly!" Gandalf said immediately his face going grim with the news, as he pulled the Hobbit up beside him on Shadowfax. They began to race together; horse running much faster than either one of them could have managed on their own. That is until it came to a sudden stop as the Witch-King and his own fell beast landed right in front of them. "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf told him doing his best to not look scared or intimidated in the least.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour." He practically laughed in return, his sword beginning to flame, as he reached out to break the Wizards staff, throwing both of them to the ground.

"Gandalf!" Pippin exclaimed taking out his sword and running to the fell beast before it roared in his face and he rushed back in defeat.

"You have failed. The world of Men will fall." The Witch-King cackled in his soft terrifying voice, but before he could do anything more horns sounded in the distance, and the he decided to fly towards the sound. Both of them watched after him for a moment, recovering from their shock, before resuming their quest. But as he looked at the desolation going on around him, he had to wonder if the world hadn't fallen already.

_"Ruby! Ruby, are you alright?" Hazel called out rushing to her younger sister's eyes and pulling her close while she cried into her chest. _

_"I … I'm fine. It's just Pippin… he… he..." The young, perhaps six year old hobbit stammered, as she tried to control the rush of tears. _

_"What? What did he do?" Hazel crooned looking right into her eyes, her own filled with love and compassion. _

_"He told me that I'd never go on a real adventure like Bilbo!" She wailed feeling her heart break as she relived the moment once again. "He said I was too weak to do anything useful. That I'd only get myself killed." _

_"Well what does he know?" Hazel demanded, her sisterly almost maternal instincts kicking into gear in a way that made her feel safe and loved. "He's no better than you. Of course you'll go on an adventure Ruby, when the time is right. You just need to be patient, that's all." _

_"But really Hazel what can I do? I'm not strong, or especially smart, and I've never wielded a sword in my life. What do I have to offer?" She asked still sniffling, though her tears were starting to dry with her sisters comforting words. _

_"Lots of things." Hazel insisted smiling as she tenderly brushed a lock of her hair. "You're sweet, loyal, determined, helpful, and plenty smart. Smarter than Pippin anyway." This last elicited a small giggle from Ruby. _

_"Do you really believe that?" She questioned, wanting desperately to believe but not quite daring to. _

_"Of course. But more importantly, I believe in you." She returned her smile growing ever brighter. _

_"Thank you Hazel." Ruby said, smiling as well now, as she returned her sisters embrace. "And you are the most loving, protecting, resolute, courageous and wisest Hobbit I have ever known. If I ever do get to go on an adventure I hope it will be with you." _

_"Same here." Hazel replied laughing as she began to pull away, though Ruby only clung to her tighter. _

_"Sing me a song?" She asked, her voice very soft and timid now, unsure of her sister's response. Though she shouldn't have been. There was hardly anything in this world Hazel wouldn't have done for her Ruby, and smiling softly to herself she began to softly sing while gently stroking her hair. _

_"Angel sent from Heaven, _

_Daughter of a King, _

_Flower glowing in full bloom, _

_Butterfly taking wing,_

_Precious gem of infinite worth, _

_Pure mountain spring. _

_When I look at you my dear, _

_This is what I see." _

Ruby felt a small splash of liquid against her skin, and groaning she felt herself lifted from her wonderful dream and carried back to the horror of the real world. A scream nearly escaped her lips as she realized where she was, still tied up, and placed on a pyre of wood covered in oil.

Straining to regain her composure, she began to struggle ever so slightly (trying her best not to be noticed), as she tested the strength of her bindings but they refused to budge. _Great. Now what am I going to do? _She thought quelling the panic rising in her chest. _Wait. Where's Faramir! _She turned, and saw him lying just beside her, still wrapped in his own unconscious world.

_Oh Faramir! I'm so sorry. I've failed you. I really am too weak. Hazel was wrong. _Tears brimmed in her eyes at this thought, but she shook them off, refusing to dwell on the self-pity that would do her no good in this situation. Suddenly she felt an odd prick at her back that made her wince slightly in pain, as she wondered what on earth it could be. Until she remembered the knife Faramir had given her before he went off to battle. The one she had placed in the sash with which she had used to better attach her silly too long apron.

_It must have shifted to the back. _She realized smiling to herself, as she once again wriggled against her bindings, this time with a distinct purpose in mind. She barely managed to grasp the hilt of the knife in her hand sighing in relief as she carefully managed to cut away at her bindings, often nicking herself in the process, but at least by the end she was free. Or at least her hands were anyway. She didn't dare try to free her legs for fear that she would be caught, by either Denethor or his men, and would then be unable to help Faramir.

At this very moment Denethor was standing over her on the pyre, pouring oil over his own head, after having made sure that both she and Faramir were perfectly drenched. Then he turned to his soldiers and solemnly ordered. "Set a fire in our flesh." The Soldiers immediately moved forward to obey, but before they could (and Ruby lost her wits completely out of panic), the door crashed open forced so by a kick from Shadowfax.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouted to the men, and they all came to a screeching halt, unsure of what to do though Ruby's own paralysis had come to an end and she slashed at the bindings round her legs quickly freeing herself and scrambling closer to her limp friend, but not before Denethor made a move of his own.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory." He told the wizard, stealing one of his men's torches and lighting the pile himself, causing Gandalf to charge and knock him off with a spear. Moved by a rush of adrenaline Ruby pushed at Faramir's body with all her might while the flames flickered around the two of them. After several tries she finally succeeded knocking him to the floor, where Pippin was waiting, straightly slapping out whatever flames had reached his clothing, before turning his arms raised to catch Ruby as she began to leap. But she could not. Once again, her dress had caught in the wood, but not only that her left leg was stuck as well.

Pippin tried to come help her, but he was assaulted by Denethor, who was screaming, "No! You will not take my son from me!" At the top of his lungs.

"No! No! Ruby!" Pippin shouted in return, desperately trying to stay the insane man, but it was little use. Ruby on the other hand heard and saw nothing at all except for the flames circling in around her (it is surely a miracle that she had not caught fire herself by that moment), and the voice of Sauron once again in her head. _"You cannot escape your fate foolish child! Embrace the flames. You are destined to BURN!" _

She sobbed as she desperately tried to wrench her leg free, on the verge of giving up when suddenly it was Hazel's voice in her head, not the evil Lord's. "_I believe in you." _Followed closely by the Lady Galadriel's. _Your sister will need you Ruby. She will need you to be strong. _With that last thought she somehow was able to dig deep within herself and find the power to break free, tumbling to the floor just as the bottom of her dress caught fire.

Ironically this was also the moment that Gandalf came riding up once again knocking Denethor away, although this time onto the pyre which now burst forth brighter and stronger than before, blazed with flames. From there he was able to peer through the fire at his son, and to his surprise finding him looking right back at him. The Hobbits had been telling the truth. Faramir was alive! "Faramir." He breathed, his heart softening, and his eyes tearing up with relief, love, and regrets over his many deplorable actions. But it was too late for penance. He had already caught ablaze. Screaming he leapt from the pyre and ran from the house, throwing himself over the edge of Minas Tirith, to what he hoped would be a less painful end.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf said solemnly, but Pippin wasn't paying him any attention. He was at Ruby's side, having already put out the fire from her clothes, cradling her against his chest and they sobbed helplessly together.

Once Faramir had been taken away to be properly tended to, and the two Hobbits had regained their composure, they followed Gandalf away back to the fighting; neither wanted to be separated from the other after last times results, and they all agreed that there really wasn't a perfectly safe place in the whole city. So there they were sitting behind a short wall, watching and waiting, at the next level of the city where the Orcs would surely break through the gate any minute.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin said sadly, his arm still around Ruby, though his sword was clutched tightly in the other one. She completely agreed. In all her daydreaming about adventures she had never imagined an outcome quite like this.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it." Gandalf spoke up, looking at him in surprise before he seemed to stare into space the vision of which he spoke right before his eyes.

"What, Gandalf? See what?" Ruby asked desperate for whatever hope he could give her.

"White shores, and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise." He replied reverently.

"Well that isn't so bad." Pippin said, sounding much more hopeful himself.

"No. No, it isn't." Gandalf agreed, and the three all smiled slightly at each other, before the urgency of the moment crept back in and he nodded at the two of them. At this Pippin tightened the grip on his sword, and Ruby reached down to pull hers (she had been given it just before they departed for the battle) out and grip it tightly in her own hands.

The fighting itself was all a blur for Ruby, one because her head was still kind of aching from Denethor's whack of earlier, two all of the chaos, and three because it seemed to end so fast. She did her best to fend off any Orcs that came her way, and she proved to be much better with a blade than she had ever imagined (which isn't saying much), but it was really all Pippin's doing that kept her alive. He fought like a lion to defend her, and she was in complete awe of his power and skill. Not much perhaps compared to that of the trained soldiers around him, but still impressive, especially for a Hobbit. Once the battle was won (through a rush of events that Ruby was still unsure of, though she could have sworn she thought she'd caught a glimpse of some sort of ghost army), she and Pippin decided to roam the battle-field, to see if anyone was left alive.

To her surprise, Ruby spotted a familiar Elven cloak and picked it up, rushing to show Pippin as fear struck her heart. "Merry." She breathed, and instantly they both rushed to find their friend, calling out "Merry! Merry!"

Of course it was Pippin who found him, pushing of the dead body that covered him. "Merry! Merry!" He exclaimed taking his best friend and cousin into his arms, as he cried over his hurt body. Hearing this Ruby rushed over to join them, though she stopped just short, wanted to give the two a moment alone. After all, they were Merry and Pippin, the inseparable duo, and she knew there were some aspects of their relationship she could never touch. "Merry, it's me. It's Pippin."

"I knew you'd find me." Merry gasped weakly, an unconvincing smile on his face.

"Yes." Pippin agreed allowing his own small smile.

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asked in a tone and way that brought tears (once again) to Ruby's eyes.

"No, Merry. I'm going to look after you." Pippin informed him, grabbing a cloak and carefully covering him with it even as he did so. "Both of you." He added, turning to grin shyly at Ruby, who took this as an invitation to rush forward and join them; she embraced Merry as tightly as she could, kissing both of his cheeks before turning and kissing Pippin on the mouth so happy to finally have them all together again.


	17. Mount Doom

Mount Doom

It had been many hours as Sam carried poor Frodo up the mountain. Hazel was walking ahead, looking for any place (wherever and whatever that might have been) for them to go. Eventually, she saw a large crack in the side of the mountain.

The heart of Mount Doom.

She ran back to her friends. "Look," She yelled, pointed ahead. "There's a doorway! We're almost there!"

Sam's face seemed to lighten a little that is until they heard a strange breathing noise that sounded all too familiar. Hazel could hear her hair protest: _Oh no! Not again!_

Hazel looked above her slowly, and peering above from the rocks was Gollum.

"Clever hobbits!" He growled furiously.

Before anyone could do anything, Gollum jumped over Hazel's head and landed on Frodo. The three seemed to be tangled until Gollum ripped Frodo off of Sam's shoulders. Frodo and Gollum rolled on the ground. Frodo desperately tried to crawl away, but Gollum grabbed him, pinned him down, and wrapped both hands around his neck.

"Mustn't go that way!" Gollum hissed. "Mustn't hurt the Precious!"

"You swore!" Frodo told him. "You swore on the Precious!"

Gollum looked at him with fake pity.

"Sméagol promised!" Frodo insisted.

"Sméagol lied!" Gollum said before tightening his grip on Frodo's neck. Frodo felt pressure increase in his head, and his eyes felt they were to burst. Sam quickly picked up a rock and threw it at Gollum's head. The stinking creature fell back a long distance before catching himself. Frodo coughed for a moment, recovering his air. Gollum sprinted back up to him, growling in his face. He had an ugly gash where Sam threw the rock.

Something arose inside of Hazel, something…she didn't know where it came from, nor did she understand. But she jumped at Gollum, and tackled him. They rolled down the mountain and fought with hand and tooth. Gollum took a few nips at her arms while she scratched at his face. Eventually, when they both stood, Hazel head-butted Gollum, pulled old black hairs back, and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

Revenge is sweet…strange…but sweet.

Frodo ran up the mountain, suddenly finding his strength again. Sam lingered and watched as Gollum threw Hazel off him. Sam stared in awe; for Hazel had bitten so hard she drew blood.

Hazel was a beast.

Gollum ran at Sam, but he took his blade and sliced at Gollum's stomach. The creature cried out and hugged himself before Hazel came behind and wrapped an arm around his throat, and both legs around his waist, and knocking him over. She still wasn't satisfied, even after giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Sam had started up the mountain. "Frodo!" He called. Frodo was far ahead of him, gripping at his chest.

Hazel and Gollum stared each other down after he tore from her grip. His piercing eyes looked into her soul. But she stood tall, never feeling so powerful. She could honestly say she was quite surprised with herself. She was high-tempered and tough before but…where did _that_ come from?

"You terrible, wicked old man!" She said boldly. "If you hurt him again, you will burn!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam ran into the heart of Mount Doom. As it erupted, the ground around him rumbled. He seemed to be walking on a pathway, suspended in the air. He looked around and it appeared all he could see was smoke.

"Frodo!" He cried out in fear. At this, the smoke settled slightly. He could see Frodo standing at the edge, standing still as if he were under some spell. But he turned and looked at Sam.

"I'm here Sam." He said reassuringly.

Sam took a step forward. "Destroy it!" He cried. Frodo slowly held out the ring and looked at it, ready to drop it into the fire.

"Go on, now!" Sam yelled impatiently. "Throw it in the fire!" Frodo looked around in confusion, unsure what to do.

"What are you waiting for, Hazel to push you in?" Sam demanded. (Let's face it, Hazel would do that.) "Just let it go!"

The world seemed to lose all sound, as Frodo looked at the ring, swaying in the wind as the fires continued around him. It looked so…

Frodo's eyes became fierce as he continued to look at it. It looked so…

Precious.

Slowly he turned around and looked at Sam, his eyes cross and his face with a strange shadow over it.

Who was he? Sam thought. This wasn't Frodo, this was someone else. The entire world seemed to crumble when Frodo declared:

"The ring is mine!"

* * *

Hazel continued to hold off Gollum until she felt something strange. It felt like someone had reached into her heart.

And squeezed.

Hazel felt to the ground and trying to let out a scream in agony, but her breath had been stolen completely. Gollum stared at her in surprise, until they heard Sam yelling out in pure terror. What had happened? Gollum ran up the mountain as fast as he could. Hazel stared after him. She wanted to give chase and tackle him again, but she could not move. The great eye turned at the noise and looked directly at her.

She could hear Sauron's voice inside her head. He was laughing maliciously.

_I see you have fallen into my trap! _He sneered. _Now I have you! _

* * *

Sam yelled out when Frodo placed the ring on his finger, turning Sauron's attention toward poor and helpless Hazel. Sam looked at the ground in fear as Frodo's foot prints appeared randomly on the ground.

"Where…what…why did you…?" Sam didn't have much time to think; for many things happened next. He felt the weight of a rock against the back of his head, and was dazed for many long moments. Gollum looked around and dropped the rock.

Where was the hobbit?

He looked at the ground and saw Frodo's footprints moving away from him. The creature did not hesitate for an instant. He ran and jumped onto Frodo shoulders, wrapping his legs around his chest. To Sam, it looked like Gollum was floating in mid-air. You could hear Frodo as he struggled to throw Gollum off him. Gollum seemed to have grabbed his finger and bit it off completely, with the ring still attached. Frodo suddenly reappeared and screamed in agony. He fell to the ground next to Sam, gripping his wrist and trying to ease the pain.

Gollum took the ring off the detached finger and looked at his prize. He jumped around, singing a victory song.

"Precious! Ooh, my Precious!" He cried. It was the first time the hobbits had seen Gollum stand upright like a man.

* * *

Hazel suddenly felt instant relief a few moments after Gollum had left her. She stood up and looked at the great eye. She looked at it with a bold and challenging smile.

"I escaped," Hazel declared, laughing mockingly at the great eye. "Yet again. I am too strong for your power! You are going to lose, I can promise you that!" She finished her speech with a wink and continued up the mountain. She ran through the doorway and was shocked to see what she found. Sam and Frodo, lying on the ground, Sam with an ugly gash in his head, and Frodo…missing a finger…

Hazel looked up and saw Gollum. He was dancing in victory as he held the ring in his clutches.

_Okay! _Hazel thought bitterly. _I've had just enough! If it's a real fight you want, then a real fight you shall have! I promised he would lose!_

"And I don't break promises!" Hazel finished aloud. She walked toward Gollum, who was still dancing joyfully.

Hazel was tired.

She was tired of traveling like this. Tired of dirt all over her body. Tired of wearing the same outfit every day. Tired of battling the fear and evil that haunted her dreams for so long. Tired of being away from her home, her friends, and her family. Her throat was sore, her lips were dry, and she had no comfort from anyone. She didn't come all this way just to fail.

She punched Gollum's head. He looked at her in surprise as she grabbed at his hands. She yelled angrily as they pulled a tug-of-war for the ring. Her hair fell into her face and she lost all sight. She could not see where she was stepping. When a gust of wind rose from the mountain, it blew the hair out of her face, but it was too late. She and Gollum both lost their footing and tumbled over the edge.

"No!" Frodo cried. He stood up and ran toward the edge. He sighed in relief as Hazel clung for dear life. Hazel looked and saw Gollum fall to his death. At first he didn't seem to even notice. He held the ring tightly to his chest and smiled, closing his eyes and taking the moment in. But his face changed when he landed in the lava and melted away. The ring seemed to still be making an attempt to save itself, floating upon Gollum's ashes. But the markings upon the band began to glow brightly.

Hazel looked up at Frodo; he was holding his hand out to her.

"Take my hand!" He cried. Hazel reached up and made an attempt, but the effort was in vain. Her hands seemed sweaty from being around the heat for so long. She gasped as she nearly slipped to her death.

"Hazel," Frodo cried. "Reach!" Hazel looked up at him in dismay. She couldn't do anything anymore. She was just too tired. Frodo read her eyes once again, it had been long sense he had done so. He could see the clear look of surrendering.

"Don't you dare let go!" He said to her crossly. "Don't let go, or I'm jumping in after you! Now reach, woman!"

Hazel looked up into his pleading eyes. Oh, she just couldn't resist his blue eyes. They pierced her soul and she reached up and took Frodo's hand. He pulled her up and they ran, fast as lightening toward Sam. They lifted him up and dragged him out of the cave, just as the ring sunk into the lava and the mountain erupted. They jumped up onto a high rock and looked toward Barad-dur. The eye's pupil went wide with fear; it stared around in panic as the tower began to fall to the side.

Suddenly, in mid-fall, the eye exploded, and the whole tower crumbled. The mountain burst like a bomb. The hobbits covered their heads as fires soared into the air.

"It's gone." Frodo said. "It's done." Hazel could honestly say that's how she felt after reading a book. It was a feeling of great relief and accomplishment. It was a hard feeling to describe in words, but I'm sure you can feel it now.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo." Sam agreed. "It's over now." Frodo leaned back on the rock and closed his eyes. He had a smile of relief on his face. It was a smile that Hazel was all too familiar with. She laughed and lay by his side.

"I can see the Shire!" Frodo sighed. "The Brandywine River…Bag End…our wedding…with Gandalf's fireworks…the lights…the Party Tree!" He told her. She leaned her head on his chest, envisioning herself wearing a simple white gown, carrying white roses with Ruby as her bridesmaid…she looked so beautiful. Hazel imagined herself with a necklace, marking their marriage.

Hazel despised rings.

Suddenly, Sam spoke up. "Rosie Cotton dancing." He said, crying. "She had ribbons in her hair…If I were to ever marry someone…it would have been her…it would have been her."

Hazel and Frodo sat up, and all three hobbits put their heads together, with Hazel in the middle.

"I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo said. "Here at the end of all things." Sam lied down and fell asleep. It was very hard to breath with the strange poisonous fumes. Frodo wrapped both arms around Hazel and rocked her back and forth.

"What colors do you like?" Frodo said.

"I still like the color, violet." She said. "Though I have developed a liking for blue."

Frodo nodded. "I still love the color green." Frodo said. "I never told you this, but I'm in love with your eyes. I have never seen anything so perfect."

Hazel smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I could say the same to you." She said and took a deep breath to let out her secret.

"Frodo," Hazel said. "I'm only me when I'm with you. I love you."

Frodo hugged her tighter and whispered. "I love you."

That was the last thing Hazel heard.


	18. The End of All Things

The End of all Things

"Mama?" A voice cried. Hazel wasn't sure what to make of it. First she had been on Mount Doom…now she was in Bag End, reading a book.

"Mama!" The voice cried louder. Hazel looked up from her book and saw a young girl standing in front of the chair. She looked a lot like Frodo, but Hazel could see her own eyes, nose, and smile on her face.

"Yes Primula?" Hazel said, taking her fingers and running them through her daughter's hair. Clearly, she had Frodo's hair.

"I love you Mama." She said.

"I love you too." Hazel smiled. She set her daughter on her lap and read to her. Hazel wondered if she was going to teach her to read.

Suddenly, the scene changed; Hazel was now sitting in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. Primula was sitting in the chair Hazel had been moments ago, petting a bunny. The baby was sleeping peacefully; he also had Frodo's hair. He awoke and looked up at Hazel with brilliant blue eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Sam." She whispered.

The scene changed again. Two young boys where running through Bag End. One of them was Sam, and he looked very much like Frodo. The other was the spitting image of Hazel.

"Samwise! Drogo! Don't run too fast!" Hazel said strictly. Primula was sitting next to two hobbits, looking at a large map of Middle-Earth. One looked incredibly like Pippin; the other looked like Rosie Cotton.

"Guess what, Goldilocks?" Primula said to her friend. "You and Faramir are going to get married!"

Primula's friends looked at each other. "Eww!" They both protested. Primula ran out of Bag End with her two friends right behind her.

The scene had changed again. It was late at night and she was alone with Frodo, sitting close to him and they both held a baby girl in their arms. One had blue eyes, the other had green. Frodo looked at the baby girl he was holding, clearly in love with his daughter. Hazel pointed to the baby he was holding.

"Abigail," She said, and then she pointed to the baby she held. "And Arwen."

"Beautiful," Frodo said.

Hazel was humming them to sleep; Frodo laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. A look of peace washed over his face and all care had left him. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes as well. She had never felt so peaceful and happy before.

* * *

Hazel slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was still on Mount Doom, the ashes closing in around her. She felt terrible about waking up. Her children had only one chance of existing, and that was only in her dreams. Now…she would never know.

She liked the names her children were to have. She never thought of picking the name Samwise, or Arwen.

Well…now she knew.

She felt a sudden gust of wind. At first she thought it was the mountain. But she looked up to see the fires had toned down. She looked and saw Sam being wrapped inside a strange claw and carried away. She looked at Frodo as he too, was wrapped in a giant claw and lifted off the ground. She looked up and saw another claw encircle her and lifted her away from the mountain. Hazel was not sure what was going on. She wondered if she was getting a ride to Heaven. It wasn't what she expected, of course, no one could tell her what death was like. She leaned back and looked at the sky. It was still red and somewhat depressing. Slowly, Hazel closed her eyes.

_I'm going to have a sore neck. _She thought. _Well, I guess that doesn't matter…I'm sore everywhere._

She closed her eyes.

_I'm coming Daddy. _She thought. _I'm coming home to you._


	19. The Last Debate

The Last Debate

They brought Merry back into the city where they cared for him the best they could. He seemed so weak at first, and slept much of the time, but gradually his strength began to return and the three friends took turns telling each other about all of their adventures, laughing and crying just to be reunited once again. Not long after the battle they heard tell of a meeting between Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf.

"What do you suppose it will be about?" Pippin wondered aloud, while Merry was fast asleep in his bed where he and Ruby stood watch.

"Probably about what our next move will be. After all, we can't expect Sauron to give up that easily." Ruby pointed out, and Pippin nodded slowly in agreement.

"I wish I could go. Just to try and hear what was going on, but I think Merry should save his strength, especially if we do have a battle coming so soon." Pippin said as his brow creased with worry.

"I'll go." Ruby offered, and he turned to stare at her in surprise. "Not officially or anything. I'll just see if I can sneak into the room and see if I can discover anything. That way you can stay here and continue caring for Merry." For a moment he looked as if he were about to protest, but she stopped him immediately. "Come on Pippin, it's one of the few useful things I can do, and besides Merry is your _best_ friend. He needs you more than he needs me." At that he reluctantly nodded, so when the time came Ruby carefully crept up and into the hall where the men had gathered doing her best to hide behind the Steward's old chair, on which Gimli was sitting while listening to their conversation. It was perhaps the most devious thing she had ever done on her own.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said his voice sounding wearier than Ruby had ever heard in her entire life.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn reasoned, trying to reassure his friend and mentor.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf replied rather gloomily his voice full of a foreboding that seemed to fill the entire room.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli demanded as he breathed out a puff of smoke, that nearly made Ruby cough.

"Because then thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf informed him sternly, before his voice turned to sorrow. "I've sent him to his death." Ruby recoiled at this. No! Frodo couldn't die! One he was her friend and two Hazel was with him and if anything happened to Frodo it would completely destroy her: whether emotionally or physically or both.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn insisted hanging on to the thin shred of hope that they all so desperately needed, but it seemed to keep slipping in and out of their fingers like some elusive butterfly.

"How?" Gimli asked him seeming genuinely curious, and perhaps a bit suspicious of just what sort of plan his friend might have cooked up.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn explained and Ruby nearly gasped. Was he serious? Could it work? Would they all die trying? Luckily Gimli's own choking cough covered what little noise she might have made.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer insisted almost baffled at Aragorn's seeming insanity.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn argued.

"A diversion." Legolas said as the realization of what was being proposed suddenly became clear to all of them, and Ruby felt her heart fill with light. Yes. She would gladly give her life if it meant that she could help Hazel, as well as the rest of Middle- Earth.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are you waiting for?" Gimli asked basically summing up the feelings of the entire room.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said aside to Aragorn so that no one else, not even Ruby could hear.

"Oh I think he will." Was Aragorn's only reply.

After the meeting was over, Ruby wanted to immediately rush to go and tell Pippin and Merry all the news. But she noticed Aragorn heading in a peculiar direction, and decided to follow after him instead. Being a Hobbit, she was able to do so quite easily without his even noticing. He first came to the room in which the dreaded palantir was being kept, and Ruby shivered when she shouted, instantly recalling the agonizing pain that had ripped through her at its touch. Aragorn however continued to walk forward bravely, his brilliant beautiful new sword in one hand, as he reluctantly reached forward and placed his hand upon it.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more." He said, and with a start she realized he was addressing Sauron directly. "Behold the Sword of Elendil." He raised the blade as if to show it forth, and for a moment all was fine, but Sauron was not one to be stood up to. He fought back against Aragorn, and Ruby gasped as he dropped the ball and fell back in despair. She was about to rush forward from her hiding place to help him, when he got to his feet, and forced himself to leave the room of his own accord.

Ruby was slow to follow. She felt guilty for what she had just witnessed. Eaves dropping on a meeting that had basically everything to do with her immediate future (for she was determined to join the men in battle whether they wanted her or not) was one thing, but this was something completely different. Then she thought about how he had addressed Sauron and wondered if she could do the same.

Squaring her shoulders she closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts as she began (not even sure it would work, and not really caring whether or not it did). "You have threatened my friends and my family. You have tried to destroy me, my Pippin, and my sister Hazel and you have failed. Now let me make one thing crystal clear Sauron. It is you who will be destroyed not us. Our light is stronger than your darkness. It is to that strength I hold, and I am not afraid!"


	20. Sauron Defeated

Sauron Defeated

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" Pippin asked her as she finished adjusting the livery she had been given (and no of course it was a bit big on her, though better than what she would have expected) at her insistence (if you could call it that).

"Are you and Merry going?" She asked in return, taking a small sword thrusting it into a scabbard, and placing it in the belt around her waist.

"But that's different." Merry, who of course was also there the three returning to their old habits of sticking together like glue (at least since the adventure had begun anyway), argued weakly. He knew of course it wouldn't work, and he was right.

"No it isn't." She insisted. "And I'm not about to be left behind while all of those I love head off to war and a battle that they very well may not survive."

"I suppose I can understand that." Pippin said sighing, as he came over and gently touched her cheek, drawing her gaze to meet his. "Do you think we have any chance of surviving Ruby?"

"I honestly don't know Pip." She replied shrugging her shoulders gently. "I don't know a lot of things anymore. Only that this is the right thing to do."

"Then that's all that matters." He agreed, pulling her into his arms and filling her with the warmth of his embrace for what felt like an eternal moment, while Merry stood there somewhat awkwardly.

"Are you going to leave it behind then?" He suddenly asked, as they pulled away, gesturing to where she had laid her violin case down on a bench not far from them. An overwhelming sadness and protest filled her soul as she slowly nodded her head. Her violin had been her constant companion through this whole adventure, even during the last battle (Pippin had of course given it back to her after she had been saved from the flames and Denethor's madness pretty much the only time she hadn't had it slung on her back) and she couldn't bear the thought of being parted from it. But it had to be done. There was no way she was taking such a thing of beauty to a place as evil and crooked as Mordor.

"Yes. In fact, I was just going to give it to Éowyn right now for safe keeping. Would you two like to join me?" She asked putting on a brave face, but neither of them were fooled. They knew her too well for that.

"Of course." Pippin agreed for the both of them, and they walked over to the sick house for one last goodbye before they departed with the army.

"Ruby, Merry, and Pippin it's so good to see you all." Éowyn said with a false brightness that did not seem to quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you my lady." Ruby responded offering a small smile of her own. "We just wanted to say our good-byes, and ask you a quick favor."

"You are going with the army then?" She asked the weak smile she had barely forced on her face, beginning to fade at the thought.

"Yes, my lady." Merry told her nodding his head solemnly. "We all are. We must help our friends in any way we can."

"Of course." She agreed reluctantly. "What is this favor you would ask of me?"

"Only that you would look after my violin." Ruby explained, placing the precious case into Éowyn's arms. "Battle is no place for such a beautiful fragile instrument."

"I could say the same about you." A voice spoke up from behind them, and they all turned to see Faramir standing there smiling down at them though it seemed a tad bit sad to Ruby's eyes.

"Perhaps." She agreed blushing slightly. "But as a wise man once told me that there are things that are worth sacrificing one's life for: the lives of one's family, friends, and people; their beliefs and values; the chance to protect those they love."

"Brave words indeed." He agreed looking down somewhat embarrassed at her words. "Though I wouldn't necessarily say wise."

"I would." Ruby insisted.

"So would I." Merry and Pippin agreed in unison.

"As would I." Eowyn spoke up, meeting Faramir's eyes for a long moment and Ruby could practically feel the tension flowing between them; but it was a good tension and it made her smile.

"We'll miss you." She said finally, coming forward to give both of them a hug in turn, as Merry and Pippin followed suit.

"And we will miss you as well." Faramir agreed. "Looking forward to the day when we may meet again."

"Yes." Pippin agreed latching on to the faith and confidence he was offering them. "To that we will hold."

The ride to Mordor was fairly strenuous, though not nearly as long as Ruby might have liked at that moment in time. She wondered how on earth Frodo, Hazel and Sam had managed it, going on foot no less, and once again felt her heart fill with love and admiration for her big sister and cousin. Once they arrived however, they seemed to simply stand outside its gate for what felt like eternity.

"Where are they?" Ruby asked everyone and no one at the same time, though she got no response. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Eomer and Aragorn's herald spurred their horses toward the gates of course bringing Ruby along as she was riding once again alongside Pippin on Gandalf's beautiful white horse, Merry with Aragorn beside them.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called up to the fortress, not a trace of fear in his voice but solely deadly determination. Still there was a pause, before the Black Gate opened the tiniest bit, allowing a dark rider on a dark armor covered horse to approach them.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The rider said, giving a despicable toothy grin. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands never to return." Gandalf said firmly not intimidated.

"Old Greybeard. I have a couple of tokens I was bidden to show thee." The creature hissed, pulling out the shiny mithril coat. "Frodo." Pippin whispered in disbelief, as he tossed the object to Gandalf. "Frodo!"

Ruby wanted to offer him some kind of support, when she noticed the second object that the mouth of Sauron was pulling forth. A beautiful pearl necklace. Her sister's beautiful pearl necklace.

"Hazel!" She screamed, nearly throwing herself off the horse as she struggled to catch the precious pearls even as he threw them toward her.

"Silence." Gandalf admonished them.

"No!" Merry cried out in the same distress as his friends.

"The Halflings were dear to thee, I see. Know that they suffered greatly at the hands of their host. Who would've thought ones so small could endure so much pain? And they did, Gandalf. They did." He assured them, causing her to nearly burst into tears, both of rage and despair. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." He continued turning to look right at Aragorn as he approached him. Aragorn was so furious he rushed forward and taking out his sword cut off the creature's head.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said in an effort to break the tension.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn declared and she agreed with him. It had to be another one of Sauron's lies. Both Frodo and Hazel had to be alright. They just had to. At that moment the great Eye, in all its fiery evil glory, swung its gaze toward them and they could see the Orcs marching towards them through the gate. "Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn cried and they all rode back to their own forces.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" He called to the men, as a numerous amount of Orcs started marching towards them, and they one by one began to lose their heart and courage. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" He cried, riding back in forth in front of them in an effort to shore up their courage. And it worked. Together they drew their swords, the three Hobbits with them, ready to face whatever fate awaited them.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli muttered to himself as they were steadily surrounded by Sauron's forces.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked, looking at him pointedly, and he looked up startled for a moment, before nodding his head and smiling solemnly.

"Aye. I could do that." He agreed.

"Pippin." Ruby began somewhat shyly, figuring that if this was going to be the end, then she had something she wanted to say too.

"Yes Ruby?" He asked his voice gentle and kind.

"I wanted to let you know, just in case this really is the end and everything that I'm so sorry for everything mean I've ever said or done to you back in the Shire. I didn't know what a good person you were back then… how much I could care about you. And for that I'm sorry." She said quickly, doing her best not to stammer.

"I'm sorry too. You weren't the only one who was mean. I guess I didn't like the fact that you always seemed to be trying to steal Merry from me, and then I found that I just wanted to get your attention, and I was jealous about how much you seemed to like Merry." He admitted sheepishly. "But none of that matters anymore, because I love you Ruby Goodchild."

"And I love you Peregrin Took." She replied, turning to place a quick kiss on his cheek, before facing the battlefield once again.

"To the end of our days." He whispered, and she smiled as a shiver went down her spine.

Aragorn on the other hand, had no time to relax or bid soft farewells to his dear friends. He could see the fiery eye in the distance staring right at him. _"Aragorn. Elessar."_ He could hear the voice of Sauron call to him in his mind, but he refused to cave in, rather staring straight back at it, before turning to the army behind him.

"For Frodo." He said, then turned and charged toward the Orcs, Merry, Ruby, and Pippin right behind him followed by the rest of the men. Once again the battle around her seemed nothing more than a blur, as she fought off any Orcs that came her way, flanked protectively by both of her friends.

"We promised Hazel we'd protect you." Merry explained once; when both he and Pippin nearly fell over themselves to shield her from three Orcs who had been ganging up on her from behind, killing each with nice clean strokes. "And we intend to keep that promise." She smiled her thanks at them, before forcing herself to once again pay attention to the battle in front of her.

Her heart absolutely sank when she saw a Nazgul flying overhead heading straight for Gandalf, when all of a sudden several great Eagles seemed to appear almost out of nowhere, one of which attacked the evil creature before it could touch her friend.

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted joyfully at her side, and sure enough more Eagles began to fill the sky swooping down at the Nazgul and taking them on with such force and prowess. It was a magnificent sight.

But the battle had not ended quite yet, and she was forced to return her attention to the task at hand. That is doing everything within her power to keep herself and her friends alive. Suddenly she heard a cry of horror and pain, and startled she looked up for a minute, which would have proved a deadly mistake if all of Sauron's troops hadn't done the same. And they were running away, whilst Aragorn and the others stared in shock and the tower of Barad-dur fell, the dreaded Eye of Sauron disappearing once and for all. A great explosion came out from the dying Eye, collapsing both the Black Gate and lands in between, and most of Sauron's troops fell into oblivion with them.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry cried jubilantly, and Ruby absolutely threw herself in Pippin's arms kissing him hard on the mouth in triumph when another explosion drew them apart. Turning as quickly as she could, she stared up at Mount Doom in absolute horror as she watched it continue to erupt.

"Hazel." She whispered under her breath, and unrelenting tears sprang to her eyes as the reality of what had just happened filled her entire soul with a sense of utter anguish and despair. She clung desperately to Pippin, all of her strength abandoning her in this moment, as her body shook with sobs. "Hazel!"


	21. The Fellowship Reunited

The Fellowship Reunited

Hazel had awoken in a strange place. She figured it was Heaven. The walls and windows were bright with white lights. Her fever was gone, and she never felt safer. She also felt bad. What would poor Ruby do without her? Would she be lost without her elder sister? How would the grief affect her…and her mother?

Mother…Her poor mother.

Hazel stretched and yawned in her bed. Heaven was nice. Their beds were of very high quality, even though it might have been too big for her. She still felt sore, but she was feeling a lot better.

Oh! It felt so good to stretch!

She sat up slowly. It hurt so much that it felt good to stretch and move. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

Gandalf.

She stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe it! She really was dead! Had Gandalf come to welcome her to Heaven? That was very nice of him!

"Gandalf?" She asked her voice was quite sore. He nodded. "Am I dead?" She asked again, fighting back the panic.

The reply that came from Gandalf was only shaking his head, and laughing.

At first, Hazel was very confused. Did Gandalf realize how serious this was? Hazel was…

Suddenly, the fear passed over Hazel as she connected all the dots. She realized why Gandalf was shaking his head. She sighed in relief and she too began to laugh. It felt so good! It had been a long time sense she laughed-from the heart.

"You see, my friend." Gandalf said. "A servant of the Secret Fire is never truly demolished." Hazel had never been more proud to be called such a title.

Suddenly, Merry and Pippin came through the door and looked at her in joy. They ran and literally attacked her with hugs. They jumped on the bed and began to ask her questions. She simply asked what they had been up to, and Merry threw his arms over his head and laughed. Hazel figured they had been causing nothing but trouble-for the enemy that is.

Ruby had walked hesitantly through the door, as if she couldn't believe her ears. Her face lit up as she saw her sister, once again, back with the living. Hazel's heart soared to the sun when she saw her sister. Oh, her best friend was alive! Ruby ran over and embraced her sister. Once again, they were reunited. It had been way too long!

Suddenly, Gimli walked in and held his arms up in excitement.

"Hazel!" He cried.

"Gimli!" Hazel laughed.

He clapped his hands and entered into the room. He was closely followed by Legolas. The beautiful elf smiled and entered as well, followed by Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Hazel cried. A smile crept across the man's face as he came forth. Aragorn seemed to change the most. He no longer looked like a ranger…he looked like a king.

The Fellowship seemed to be complete again.

Except…

No one could replace Boromir. He might have made a few mistakes, but that didn't mean he wasn't an honorable man. For the first time, Hazel missed him. He should have been here with the Fellowship, celebrating their victory.

Hazel shook her head and smiled. But it disappeared when she realized the Fellowship still wasn't complete.

Where were Frodo and Sam?

She looked at the doorway, hoping to find her friends there.

They were.

In the doorway stood two beaten up hobbits. One had a humble smile on his face, the other's smile seemed to brighten the whole room. Hazel jumped up, surprising her friends and ran into the loving embraces of Frodo and Sam. She gazed into their face and sighed in relief; knowing they had survived was the best news of all. The other three hobbits ran after Hazel, and the six hobbits were once again, reunited.

* * *

Hazel had gone back to rest at Aragorn's request. She knew she would want to get as much as possible. She had peaceful dreams, and kept seeing her daughter walk through them. Her little Primula. Excitement had also danced in her dreams as she slept peacefully.

When Hazel finally awoke, she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Frodo Baggins. He was lying beside her, with an arm wrapped around her. He was in somewhat of a sitting position, watching over her. Hazel never felt so peaceful and lazy before.

"Good morning," She whispered.

"It's noon." Frodo smiled. "You sleepy-head!"

Hazel got up after that. She was able to bathe in warm water. She dressed in a long sleeved, blue dress with salmon colored accents. She cleaned up and was able to eat after traveling in Mordor with only slices of lembas bread.

After many moments of a girl's simple pleasures, Hazel walked around and explored Minas Tirith. She of course, found the library and made an attempt to read as much as she could. She had pulled out a book about dragons and settled herself down to read. She heard the familiar chuckling of Faramir, looked up, and smiled.

"I thought I would find you here." He said. "Not much has changed."

"And yet, everything is different." Hazel finished.

"Yes," Faramir said. "Hazel, you once told me I had the air of a wizard."

"Yes?" Hazel said.

"Well, I think you have more of a wizard air than I ever will." He continued. These words stayed with Hazel for a long time.

* * *

Hazel had wandered Minas Tirith for a while longer. She felt like Frodo was avoiding her (we all feel that way, even if it's not true). She found him in a lovely courtyard, with a dead, white tree. It seemed very pretty.

"Frodo?" Hazel said as she approached him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Frodo said. "I just needed to be alone for a while."

"That means something's wrong." Hazel said. "You can't hide that from me anymore, don't try. Now tell me what's really bothering you."

Frodo was silent.

"Very well," Hazel said. "That doesn't mean I won't try to cheer you up. They have a library here-"

"It's not that, it's just…I'm not sure how to say this…" Frodo hesitated before putting a hand to his head. "How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have let myself fall under the ring's power?! One moment was all it took and the world would've fallen to ruin!"

"I know," Hazel said, taking his arm. "But just think about if anyone else had to bear this burden. How far do you think Gandalf would have gotten, what about Aragorn, what about Boromir?" She paused to let the questions sink in. "There is no one else who would have gotten where you were. Do you know why the enemy lost? Because you had something he didn't. You had me. You had love, and something worth fighting for. The Shire, your family, and all the lives of Middle-Earth! You cared about every single one of them. Love is a greater power than power itself.

"Of course, you didn't have to bear this burden alone. I was there for you. You didn't fail because you and I shared this burden, and it was lighter-for part of it. But that counts for something, doesn't it? Neither of us could have done it alone. The weight must always be shared.

"And Gollum…dear Gollum. Now I realize that Gandalf was right. He said, even now Gollum may have yet a part to play for good or evil. And it was for good. But for him, even _I_ could not have destroyed the ring. The quest would have been in vain, even at the bitter end. So let us forgive him! For the quest is achieved and now it's all over. Our dreams are going to come true at last!"

Frodo's heart had lightened at these words. It almost felt like he was speaking with Gandalf, for he always had encouraging words.

"Hazel," Frodo said. "You have changed so much."

"You've done a lot of improving yourself." Hazel winked. "Remember the Shire? Remember how careless we were? You're not the little boy I met in Bag End! You have changed so much!"

"You're not as carefree either." Frodo said. "In fact, I think you got smarter!"

"I have always been smart!" Hazel said. "Have you just barely noticed?" The two of the laughed as they realized it was all so true. They had changed so much. They had lived a carefree life until the ring came. Now they felt responsible and…well…grown up.

The two of them paused and looked at the tree. Hazel noticed the tree was not dead after all. A small blossom was growing from the branches. It was very pretty to look at, and it seemed to mean something. What it was, Hazel could not think of it.

Frodo took her hand in his. "Hazel, dance with me."

At first, Hazel thought Frodo had officially lost his mind. There was no music! Unless he was hearing things-then he would be insane! But then, Hazel realized there was music. Only music the two could hear. She stood close to him and they danced.

It wasn't exactly the same as they had done in the Shire, but it sure felt the same.

Only one thing had not changed about them.

And that was their love for each other.

And no evil could have penetrated it.


	22. Return of the King

Return of the King

The next day, all the people of Minas Tirith had gathered around, along with the many soldiers from Rohan. Elves from Legolas's homeland had come to celebrate the end of the Dark Lord. It was at the top of Minas Tirith. People stood all around the white tree as Aragorn knelt down in front of Gandalf. The wizard raised a beautiful crown in the air and slowly placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf announced proudly. "May they be blessed." He said softly to Aragorn. The man stood and turned to face the crowd, who cheered in joy.

"This day does not belong to one man," Aragorn said. "But to all! Let us together rebuild this world that they may share in the days of peace!" Rose petals fell like confetti. The crowd cheered as they fell, that is until Aragorn began to sing. His voice rang out in elfish, his clear voice was beautiful.

Aragorn walked about to greet his people. Eyown and Faramir stood side by side. While the others left to battle by the black gate, the two stayed behind. During the long and painful wait, the two had developed a friendship, which turned into love. Now they stood together, never leaving each other's side.

Eomer stepped forward, bowing to Aragorn with respect in his eyes. Legolas and his people stepped forward, walking in union. They placed a hand on each other's shoulders. Aragorn said something in elfish. Legolas nodded.

Aragorn looked behind the elf and saw two familiar faces. Elrond was standing next to someone. The maiden was holding a flag with the symbol of Gondor. She moved it aside to reveal herself.

There was Arwen.

The elf maiden walked forward until she stood in front of Aragorn. Her face seemed so hopeful. She bowed her head to the King, who reached forward and lifted her chin. She smiled before he literally attacked her with a kiss.

The crowd once again cheered. Aragorn led Arwen through the crowd until they stood in front of the six hobbits. They looked up at the king and queen before bowing.

"My friends," Aragorn said. The hobbits straightened and looked at him. "You bow to no one." He and Arwen knelt on the ground, and the rest of the crowd did the same.

Everyone.

Hazel had never felt so proud or even appreciated for that matter. For so long she wanted to feel like she had done something for the world and for herself. Now she was here, and hundreds of men and elves were bowing to her, appreciating her, and showing their gratitude. Without warning, tears poured down her face.

* * *

Hours later in the halls, Hazel ran into Pippin. He seemed very nervous and agitated the moment he saw Hazel. She didn't think much of it at first.

"Hello Pippin," She said politely. "How are you?"

"Good," Pippin nodded. He seemed somewhat awkward.

"Is something bothering you?" Hazel asked.

"Sort of," Pippin replied. "It's just that…_you_ love your sister, right?"

"Of course!" Hazel said.

Pippin laughed. "I remember when I put that spider on her violin, and she almost dropped it and broke it. I remember you slugged me a good one!"

"Yes I did." Hazel said. "It was the same when you picked on Sam."

"Yes," Pippin agreed. "Hazel…I love your sister. Truly I do, and there is no one else in her family I can go to."

"Really," Hazel said, smiling and folding her arms in interest.

"Yes," Pippin said. "Are you surprised?"

"Pippin," Hazel said. "I'm never surprised by you. I have always known you loved Ruby. From day one, I could see behind the glares and teasing grins. And for that reason, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Really?" Pippin asked.

"Unless you do something to really hurt her," Hazel said. "Then you would have to answer to me!"

Pippin laughed and nodded. "I'll remember that!" He said before bowing.

* * *

Sam had found Merry's pipe on his desk in the room he was staying. He examined the pipe while sitting on his bed, pondering about all that had happened. Hazel walked in to greet her cousin. She stopped and noticed a concerned look on his face. She sat down next to him and waited.

"It's so strange," Sam said. "Everything's going be different now."

"Yes, Sam," Hazel said. "It is,"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because that's how life is," Hazel said. "You have changed a lot, my cousin. You are smarter and braver than before. But one thing that hasn't changed is the way you see the world."

"How is that?" Sam asked.

"Bright," Hazel replied. "Never change that, Samwise Gamgee." The two cousins embraced.

"What's this?" Hazel asked, after pulling away. She took the pipe and examined it. "This looks like Merry's."

"It is," Sam said. "I'm not sure what it's doing here."

"I'll give it back to him," Hazel said. She stood and left the room and wandered around, looking for Merry.

She finally found him, pacing in the halls. He seemed sad and…guilty perhaps.

"Hello Merry," She said, handing him his pipe. "You left this in Sam's room, I think."

"I did," Merry said, taking the pipe. "I did that on purpose."

"Why?" Hazel asked. "I thought you liked to smoke…what's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll ever smoke again." Merry said. "You know how I told you about Theoden? Well, he died in battle when Minas Tirith was being invaded. Before that, he said that he and I should have a smoke after the battle was over." Merry looked down at the pipe, his eyes watering. "Now…that will never happen." He held the pipe out to Hazel, expecting her to take it. But Hazel simply pushed it back toward him.

"Merry," She began. "Theoden's death was not in vain. This pain you feel will fade into a memory-a memory you shouldn't let go of. Don't quit because you feel guilty, but smoke and remember of him!"

Merry looked at her in surprise, but then he smiled and his eyes filled with hope. "Thank you, Hazel." He said. "Thank you," He handed her something before walking away and lighting his pipe. Hazel examined the vaguely familiar object. She gasped as she realized what it was.

The old cover of her book, sitting right in front of her!

What?! It survived! It was a shame really, for it was one of her favorite books. But she shrugged and held it firmly still.

* * *

Hazel could not stand it anymore. She just had to talk to Ruby. All the excitement and wandering around Minas Tirith had thrown off her focus, and she and Ruby never got the chance to talk alone. She and Ruby sat on Hazel's bed and just…talked. They talked about everything that had been going on in their adventures. Hazel never felt more proud of Ruby in her life when she heard how she awakened a tree army, found the cover of Hazel's book, lit the beacons, escaped death multiple times, and even fought in battle!

"Hazel," Ruby said. "There is something I have not yet told you."

"Yes?" Hazel pressed.

"Well," Ruby hesitated, and lifted her eyes toward the ceiling, figuring out what to say. "During the journey, I sort of…fell in love."

"With Pippin," Hazel finished. Ruby turned and looked at her in surprise. "Ruby, I was right. I told you that lad loves you. You didn't believe me."

"I know," Ruby said, blushing. "If only I had!" They laughed. "So," Ruby said when she regained herself. "What about you and Frodo?"

"I'm not sure," Hazel said. "I'm waiting to see what happens when we get back to the Shire."

Ruby nodded, her face lighting up. "Ah, the Shire! It's been a long time…such a long time! Too long, in fact! I can't wait to go back, I haven't even thought about it."

"I know what you mean," Hazel said. "Ruby, we owe mother-big time!"

Again, the two girls began to laugh.

* * *

When the days of rejoicing were over at last, the companions thought of returning to their own homes. Frodo went to the King as he was sitting with the Queen Arwen by the fountain, and she sang a song of Valinor, while the white tree grew and blossomed. They welcomed Frodo and rose to greet him.

"I know what you have come to say Frodo," Aragorn said. "You wish to return to your own home. Well, dearest friend, the tree grows best in the land of its sires; but for you in all the lands of the West there will ever be a welcome. And though your people have had little fame in the legends of the great, they will now have more renown than many wide realms that are no more."

"It is true," Frodo said. "I do wish to go back to the Shire. But first I must go to Rivendell. If there could be anything wanting in a time so blessed, I missed Bilbo, and I was grieved when among the household of Elrond I saw that he did not come."

"Do you wonder at that, Ring-bearer?" Arwen said. "For you know the power of that thing which is now destroyed; and all that was done by that power is now passing away. But your kinsman possessed this thing longer than you. He is ancient in years now, according to his kind, and he awaits you, for he will not again make any long journeys…save one."

"Then I beg leave to depart soon." Frodo said.

"Of course," Aragorn said.

But the Arwen spoke up again. "A gift I will give you. For I am the daughter of Elrond. I shall not go with him now when he departs to the Havens; for mine is the choice of Luthien, and as she so have I chosen, both the sweet and the bitter. But in my stead you shall go, Ring-bearer, when the time comes, and if you then desire it, and if Hazel desires so too, have her depart with you. If your hurts grieve you still and the memory of your burden is heavy, then you may pass into the West, until all your wounds and weariness are healed. But wear this now in memory of Elfstone and Evenstar. Wear it, with whom your life had been woven!"

She took a white gem like a star that lay about her neck upon a sliver chain, and she set the chain about Frodo's neck. "When memory of the fear and the darkness troubles you," She said. "This will bring you aid."


	23. The Journey Back

The Journey Back

All the members of the Fellowship had gathered the day the Hobbits had agreed it was time to head back home. Many a tear was shed as they said their farewells, and Ruby was sure that her heart would utterly break in her chest. "We'll miss you so much." Ruby whispered as she threw her arms around Aragorn and gave him a big hug. He grinned softly down at her, an actual tear forming in his eye and trailing down his cheek.

"And I shall miss all of you. Especially Hazel's great wisdom, Frodo's firm endurance, Sam's true loyalty, Merry's boundless courage, Pippin's grand curiosity, and Ruby's sweet gentleness. I am honored to have known you." He said and all of the Hobbits nearly burst with pride at his words, as Hazel also went to give their dear friend a hug alongside her sister.

"And you are truly a great man." She told him smiling brightly.

"I hope you shall take the time to remember us as well." Gimli huffed, as Legolas chuckled, standing beside him. "I certainly doubt I will be able to forget about any of you any time soon."

"Of course we won't forget you Gimli." Merry reassured him, giving his friend a quick reassuring pat on the back.

"No matter how much we may try." Pippin joked and all of them laughed except for Gimli of course, who only glared at the young Hobbit that is until Ruby stepped back from Aragorn and gave him a hug of his own, as well as a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nonsense Gimli, you are the best dwarf we have ever met. We shall remember you with great honor." Hazel assured him, though she remained in her place figuring Ruby had things pretty well covered.

"And of course we'll miss you too Legolas." Sam put in, earning him a winning smile from the elf. "You have all been true friends to us. Your memory shall be with us always." All of the Hobbits nodded their heads at this, and tears actually once again began to pour down Ruby's face.

She tried to wipe them away, but Aragorn stopped her. "Don't feel bad Ruby. Tears are not always something that you should be ashamed of. We will meet again someday, I am sure of it." She smiled up at him, grateful for his encouraging words, and after one final round of hugs, the group finally turned at Gandalf's urging (for he was accompanying them on their way back to the Shire) away to face the road ahead of them.

Their adventure was coming to an end; life would return to normal. Or at least as normal as it ever could be. After all that they had survived there was no doubt that none of them would ever be the same again. And Ruby was okay with that. In fact she was glad.

"Are you ready Ruby?" Hazel asked, coming to stand beside her little sister smiling down at her gently. Ruby hesitated a moment, as if to try and really consider the question, before she nodded her head and let a small smile cross her face.

"Yes Hazel, I actually believe I am." She said, and with that the two sisters began marching hand in hand back to the Shire. Back home. It was a long journey, filled with quite a few mini adventures (though nothing in comparison to the huge one they had just survived, and mostly of their own making -Merry and Pippin) and Ruby absolutely thought her feet were going to fall off before Sam offered to carry her at least part of the way, which she accepted gratefully if not a bit surprised at the gesture.

"Hazel." Pippin called out as he came to walk beside her one day, seeming the tiniest bit nervous and shy.

"Yes Pippin." She responded smiling and nodding kindly at the young Hobbit, as she thought of his confession back at Minas Tirith. "Did you need anything?"

"Well I was just wondering if you could help me out with something." He said, and as he explained a huge grin spread across Hazel's face and she eagerly agreed.

When they finally arrived at Rivendell though they were all thoroughly exhausted. It was just as lovely as Ruby remembered and she was staring at the place in honor, when they were greeted and escorted to a couple of lavish rooms where oblivious to the rest of the world she lay down and fell asleep. When she awoke she was amazed at how rejuvenated she felt, in fact she couldn't remember feeling so well rested since she had left the Shire so long ago. She sat there for a moment, allowing her mind to drift back home. She envisioned the beauty of the Shire, her mother's smiling face, and the idea of spending as much time as possible with Pippin away from danger and threat of imminent death. It was enough to make her smile.

At that happy thought she scrambled out of bed, hurried to change into the clean clothes that had been so generously laid out for her (it was turquoise, with short sleeves, a white sash to be tied around the waist, and a skirt that seemed to twirl itself when she spun in it, which yes she learned from first-hand experience), before grabbing her violin (of course) and heading out to play in the courtyard. Along the way, she nearly bumped into Frodo who seemed to be walking with a specific intent toward the room that Ruby somehow managed to distinctly remember as being Hazel's. "Hello Frodo." She greeted him brightly, and he smiled in surprise back at her.

"Oh hello Ruby. And how are you this fine day?" He asked her politely.

"Great. And you?" She returned, nearly wanting to giggle at his obvious impatience and (if she was reading him right, which wasn't positive) nervousness.

"Good. I was actually just on my way to see Hazel. She and I had planned to visit with Bilbo today if we could. We wanted to as soon as we arrived, but we were all just so tired…" He trailed off regretfully.

"I'm sure he'll understand." She assured him, before she lowered and softened her voice, saying the words she had wanted to for a while and yet had not had the courage (strange after all she'd been through and faced) to say. "She loves you a great deal, you know."

"Yes I know. And I love her as well." He admitted, blushing slightly but continuing to look Ruby in a way that made her feel confident that her sister had chosen a good match.

"You will take care of her won't you?" She asked earning her an almost puzzled look from Frodo, before she stammered on. "She's just… always been there for me you know? Like a second mother only better. She protected me, and cared for me in a way no one else could have. I'd just like to know that she'll have someone who'll do the same for her. Treat her the way she was meant to be treated."

"Like a Queen." He said with a soft smile that filled Ruby with immense relief and gratitude.

"Exactly." She agreed, before reaching out to give Frodo a quick hug. "Thank you Frodo."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied simply, and with that the two parted heading in opposite directions, but both greatly encouraged by the encounter. Ruby of course headed toward the main courtyard, where she pulled out her violin and began to play. Today her songs (both ones she had heard before, and ones she had composed on the spot, though none were as great as the one she played for Lord Denethor in Minas Tirith) were full of joy and hope, the promise of a new and glorious life that she was sure awaited her. She was so enthralled with her music, she hardly noticed someone sneaking up behind her until he had tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump about a foot in the air before whirling around to face him.

"Merry!" She screamed trying to catch her breath, from her startle, while he struggled to maintain his own laughter and mirth at the situation. Which she could hardly blame him for. She must have looked absolutely ridiculous. "What in Middle-Earth was that for?"

"I'm so sorry Ruby." He finally managed to choke out, holding back the chortles. "I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just Pippin wanted me to ask you to meet him down by the ford. Sounded very important."

"Alright…" She trailed, thoroughly confused by the message, but eager to comply either way. "I guess I'll go now then. Would you mind taking care of my violin for me? Thanks Merry." She said immediately handing him both the violin and its case, as he stared in awe at the treasure in his hand. "Just make sure you don't hurt it, or I'll wring your neck." She warned, winking to let him know she wasn't being serious. Of course she'd never physically harm him, though if anything happened to her violin she would be devastated.

"Oh and next time you need to get my attention, would you mind calling my name over the music, rather than tapping me like some sort of assailant." She teased, and he laughed openly, as she turned went to meet her Pippin.

He was waiting by the Ford (the same Ford they had crossed so long ago, and Arwen had made her stand with Frodo against the ring-wraiths) just as Merry had said he would. He grinned brightly when he saw her and delighted she literally threw herself into his arms. He laughed catching her and spinning her around in the air, in a way that made her squeal with happiness until he finally put her down and simply held her close. "Merry said you wanted to see me. That it was important." She told him, reluctantly pulling away so she could look up into his face.

He blushed slightly (much like Frodo had done earlier in the day, though he seemed the tiniest bit more red, which only made him more cute to her) and nodded. "Yes, but before we get into that, I was wondering if I could ask you a somewhat silly and personal question."

"Of course." She agreed nearly laughing. "You can ask me anything Pip."

"Well I was just kind of wondering… well… why you loved me." He stammered blushing a little harder as he fumbled.

"Lots of reasons." She said blushing herself at the question. "For one there's your beautiful singing voice that gives me the most delightful chills. Your great sense of humor, and the way you use it to help yourself and those around you maintain hope, even when there is none. Your loyalty to those you love especially Merry and I. Then there's your great courage and determination to go through with things even when they get difficult; particularly at Minas Tirith as a guard of the citadel. But most of all your childlike innocence and wisdom."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked perplexed, wondering whether he ought to be even the tiniest bit offended, especially at the word childlike but she soon put him at ease.

"You just seem to take in the world for the way it is, which might make you seem silly or even the tiniest bit slow to some people, but when it really counts Pip you say and see some of the most brilliant things. Perhaps not as eloquently as Frodo or Hazel, but just as meaningful." She explained smiling admiringly at him, as a slow sheepish grin spread across his face.

"Thank you Ruby." He said softly reaching out to take her hand caressing it softly in his own. "And I love you for your gentle heart, sense and longing for adventure, determination to do what is right, sweet kindness, and never ending hope. But most of all I love you because of this." And with that he led her over to the Ford where they kneeled down and he gestured for her to look into the water. There she found herself simply staring at her reflection, which only made her blush more until she heard him singing softly in her ear.

"Angel sent from Heaven,

Daughter of a King,

Flower glowing in full bloom,

Butterfly taking wing,

Precious gem of infinite worth,

Pure mountain spring.

When I look at you my dear,

This is what I see."

She was so touched tears of joy filled her eyes as she turned to meet his gaze. "Where did you learn that song?" She asked her voice choking up as she did so.

"Hazel taught it to me." He said simply shrugging casually. "She thought it might help my case."

"For what?" She asked suspiciously, not quite daring to hope that this was what it appeared to be.

"For when I asked you to marry me." He said smiling shyly, as he hurried on. "I love you Ruby, more than anything in this word, and I meant every word I said. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" At this he pulled out of his pocket a simple ring but Ruby barely saw it before squealing she lunged forward and tackled him with a hug that sent both of them tumbling into the water (which luckily for them was actually quite low at least for the norm, and the current was not swift enough to carry them away).

"Yes." She cried, when they both had righted themselves, wrapped in a tight embrace. "Of course I'll marry you." And with that they shared a quick kiss, before he placed the ring on her finger and they began to play and splash in the water. Truly there had never been so glorious a day.

Meanwhile Hazel and Frodo were back in the main part of Rivendell visiting amiably with Bilbo, as they held hands and took turns relating to him all the details of their grand adventure. He laughed and cried with them at parts, often making a comment or two about how he wished he could have been there or some similarity to his own adventure. Frodo had not felt so refreshed and content since he had first become the Ring bearer, and he could tell Hazel felt much the same way.

"You really are lucky Frodo." Bilbo suddenly commented, catching both of them a little off guard before he nodded toward their linked hands and continued. "I always had a feeling you two would fall in love, though I still couldn't be happier now that you have. You'd best not let her get away my boy."

"Don't worry Bilbo." Frodo answered as he turned to gaze adoringly at his one true love. She looked stunning in a flowing soft pink dress, with short sleeves, a purple sash at the waist, and a skirt that twirled when she spun (sound familiar) and he felt his heart fill with the all-encompassing love he could see reflecting back at him in her eyes. "I won't."


	24. Return to the Shire

Return to the Shire

Hazel and Frodo were still chatting with Bilbo (having been joined by Gandalf, Sam and Merry), when Ruby dashed into the room with Pippin close behind, the two of them panting somewhat heavily after their run, and soaked from head to foot causing all of the company to gasp and stare at them in disbelief. "Well Ruby, looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of mischief." Sam teased, beginning to chuckle as his shock wore off, and she simply laughed and smiled brightly back at him.

"Ruby into mischief? I highly doubt it. After all she's a Goodchild, and Goodchild's would never get involved with such things, especially with the Tooks." Gandalf disagreed winking at Ruby, making her blush slightly as she thought of him saying those exact words back at Bilbo's party so long ago. Again she wondered at how things had changed. And again she was grateful that they had.

"He's right. Pippin's the more likely culprit. You must've really put your foot in it to deserve a soaking like that eh Pip." Merry joined in coming over to poke his friend in the arm, earning him a playful shove in return.

"Yes I certainly have. And I must say it's the smartest thing I've ever done." He replied good-naturedly, as he smiled adoringly down at Ruby and reached to take her hand in his.

"I agree." She said meeting his gaze, and allowing herself to simply become lost in his sweet green eyes, until Bilbo finally broke the occurring silence with a small awkward chuckle.

"Well go on already. Tell us what happened." He insisted with mock impatience. "Or are you planning to keep the secret all to yourselves?"

"I asked her to marry me." Pippin replied simply his eyes never leaving Ruby's, even as the rest all gasped and leapt to their feet in surprise. (All except Hazel of course, who as you already know had been a party to Pippin's plans, and merely stood out of sheer excitement for her little sister).

"And her answer?" Sam asked, seeming most stunned of all as he had known of Ruby's earlier disdain for Pippin and hadn't had much time to take in the complete and utter reversal of their feelings.

"Yes, of course." She said, turning to give her cousin a teasing smirk. "I'd be a fool not to. Just as Rosie would be a fool not to marry you once we get home."

"Or the other way around." Frodo added, giving his friend a little nudge as his face burned bright red. "After all you'll have to ask her first before she can either accept or reject."

"Guess I'll have to get on that won't I? When we return to the Shire that is." He said smiling brightly, before they all sighed at the thought of their precious homeland. The Shire.

Once they finally had returned (after their longing for home had won out over the serenity of their stay at Rivendell) both Ruby and Hazel felt their hearts fill with absolute peace at the sight of its rolling hills and lush greenery. It was just as they remembered it. Full of beauty and peace beyond comprehension, and they couldn't be gladder. Still as they rode through the streets on their ponies, clad in their new fine attire, it became even more obvious that they had changed instead.

Hobbits seemed to gather from around everywhere to stare at them in utter shock and perhaps disapproval, but they simply smiled and nodded in greeting in return. After all they could hardly blame the poor folk. They were the group of young rascal Hobbits who had disappeared into the blue about a year ago (more or less) on to one of those most uncomfortable adventures, filled with danger and uncertainty at every corner, making them late for dinner. Not exactly the sort of thing that most 'respectable' Hobbits did, but none of them cared. They had gained something of much more value, and none of them regretted their decisions.

"Look Ruby, look!" Hazel suddenly cried out to her sister from her spot riding in the front beside Frodo, pointing to a spot not too far ahead. "It's Bag Middle!"

"Oh it's beautiful!" Ruby cried in return, beaming with joy as she stared at the quaint little Hobbit Hole of her youth. "I can't wait to see Mamma! Do you think she will be cross with us for disappearing as we did?"

"Perhaps a little." Hazel said, though she didn't seem too concerned with the idea. "But I have a gift that may somewhat make up for it. Not completely of course, but better than nothing. Come on. I'll race you there." And with that the two girls bid a brief farewell to their friends (promising to see each other again as soon as they were able, which I'm sure was not very long at all), and rode ahead together. Their journey had finally come to an end.

* * *

"Hazel," Mama said, picking up the necklace. "You don't know how much this means…"

"It's the least I could do, Mama." Hazel replied.

"You know," Mama said. "The necklace doesn't matter as much as knowing that you and your sister are alive!" She placed the box down and took Hazel's hands. "Now, about this Frodo of yours…are you going to marry him?"

Hazel laughed. "I don't know yet." Hazel said. "It's very possible I will, but you know the rules Mama, he has to ask. Besides, I haven't been focusing on anything else except for getting that bookstore."

Hazel's mother began to cry. "You are so much like me!" She said. "I've always wanted a store. Not a bookstore necessarily," She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a box. "Mr. Bilbo and I have been close friends for a long time, almost like you and Frodo, yet just not the same. It was Bilbo who introduced me to your father, and for that, I will always be grateful. When Bilbo came back from his adventure, he gave this to me." She set the box on the table and opened it.

It was full of gold coins.

"I was never brave enough to follow my dream." Her mother said, regretfully. "Go, by a place, build your bookstore, and never give up!"

At last, Hazel had done it! She had gotten her bookstore. After years and years of saving, she was finally able to follow her dream. It had taken a few days to build and install shelves thanks to her many volunteers (including Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Ruby). Books were donated and sold to the store. Hazel set up a counter where she could organize her money and sell her books. Merry would visit many places of the Shire, and always bring a good supply of books for Hazel's store. Business was good for a long time.

Hazel realized she had not seen Frodo one day. It was now January, but it did not snow much. She went over to Bag End and found him lying in bed, sick. His skin was unusually pale. He was clutching a white gem around his neck on a silver chain, and he seemed half in a dream.

"It is gone forever," He said, with a look of pain on his face. "Now all is dark and empty." Hazel stayed with him the rest of that day, repeatedly placing a cool rag on his head. She made sure he was eating well, and stayed under the covers to sweat it out. It wasn't until later that night; Hazel realized what day it was.

On this very night, Frodo had been stabbed on Weathertop.

The next week, the hobbits celebrated the opening of Hazel's Book Store at the Green Dragon. The hobbits drank and laughed. Eventually, Frodo and Hazel snuck away (it was getting too loud for the tired hobbits).

It was only fitting to go to the place under the tree. It was the place where they always talked. Hazel remembered when she had dared Frodo to kiss her in this spot, and ran away when he tried. Well, now a few years have gone and come around. They sat down under the tree and looked at the stars. They sat closely together, holding hands, and Hazel put her head on his shoulder. At this, Frodo remembered the Evenstar around his neck, took a deep breath, and summoned all his courage.

"Hazel," He said. "There's something you need to know."

"Yes," Hazel asked.

Frodo lifted the chain off his neck. "Queen Arwen gave this to me. She told me to wear this with whoever my life has been woven."

"It's pretty," Hazel commented.

"I'm glad you think so," Frodo smiled. "At first, I wasn't sure what Arwen meant. Now I do,"

He pulled away from Hazel and knelt down on one knee.

"I know how much you hate rings," He began, taking her hand. "But wear this, showing you are mine. Hazel, will you marry me?"

Hazel froze in shock, unsure what to say.

"The sun will be rising soon," Frodo said with a teasing grin.

"Yes!" Hazel cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I shall marry you!"

The year was 1420, and it was a marvelous year. Not only was there wonderful sunshine and delicious rain, in due times and perfect measure, but there seemed something more: and air of richness and growth. It was a good year to be married, like Pippin and Ruby, Sam and Rosie, Frodo and Hazel. A lot of children were born that year, like Sam's eldest daughter, Elanor. It was a grand year that no one could forget. Hazel didn't want it to end.


	25. The Grey Havens

The Grey Havens

But it did end. Or so it would seem for Hazel. Something heavy grew inside her, and for four years it grew more on her. Four happy years...

In those four happy years, Hazel and Frodo's relationship grew stronger than ever. Every evening, they would sit and talk about their day by the fireplace, drinking tea. Frodo had taken the mayor's place when Will Whitfoot had passed away. Though both hobbits were very busy, nothing seemed to stop them from spending time together. And every evening they talked, was different.

One evening, Frodo got home late, but Hazel waited for him. She had developed so much patience on the journey.

"So," Frodo finally sat and settled himself. "Do you think you're ready, yet? I mean to start a family?"

"I would think so," Hazel said. "The eldest has been in my dreams, I suppose, I can't explain it."

"What would we name it?" Frodo asked.

"I'm thinking…" Hazel searched her memories about her dreams. She remembered the names clearly in her mind, but she had forgotten their appearance, except for Primula that is. "Yes, I would pick Primula if it was a girl." Hazel said. "But if it was a boy, then I would pick Samwise."

Frodo nodded. "Sam is good, but how many children do you want?"

"Four," Hazel replied. "I know my mother wanted four children, and she would have if my father hadn't died."

Again, Frodo nodded.

* * *

The next night, Sam and Rosie visited for the evening. They had brought their two children; Elanor, and Frodo-lad. Elanor was only four, and Frodo was two. Though Elanor had golden hair, Frodo had the usual, dark brown, hobbit hair.

The adults sat and ate and talked about old times when they were younger. Hazel began to notice Frodo having some kind of discomfort. He rocked back and forth in his chair, and seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't say anything, and neither did Sam, for Rosie's sake. In a way, Rosie was like Hazel; she worried about others and wanted to take care of them. That's what made them such great friends. When they left, Frodo paced around Bag End for a long time. He went into his study to write some more, and was up very late.

The next few nights, Frodo would toss and turn in bed. A great discomfort would keep him from sleep, and so he would get up and write in his red book that Bilbo had started. One night he started pacing around Bag End once more. Hazel woke up to his pacing, and got up to see what he could possibly be doing.

"Frodo," She said, stopping him in the hallway. He was startled, and looked at Hazel in surprise. There was another look in his face that reminded Hazel of when he was a child. The look was like a: _Oh, no! I've been caught! _ Hazel tried not to smile at him (which was easy, due to the fact it was late).

"Frodo," She said, taking his arm. "Come back to bed, go to sleep, you are too busy for this nonsense!"

"All right," He replied in a whisper, looking at Hazel, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

* * *

One morning, things had toned down a bit. Hazel went into the study to see how Frodo was doing. He had paused in his writing, and was rubbing his shoulder, a look of pain across his face. Again, he was very pale and his eyes seemed to see things far away.

"What's the matter, Frodo?" Hazel asked.

"It's been a full four years to the day sense Weathertop, Hazel," He replied. "I am wounded, and it will never fully heal."

They called Sam into the study, for Frodo had important things to discuss.

"Well, Sam," Frodo said. "I want you to see Rosie and find out if she can spare you, so that you can travel with me, but I don't think you can be gone for long."

"No," Sam said. "I would like to travel all the way to Rivendell again with both of you, and yet the only place I really want to be is here. I am torn in two."

"It will fell like that, I'm afraid." Frodo said. "But you will be healed. You were meant to be solid and whole, and you will be."

Sam looked over and noticed the red book lying open. He walked over and read aloud:

_There and Back Again, a Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins_

Here, Bilbo's hand had ended and Frodo had written:

_The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings, and the Return of the King, by Frodo Baggins_

"Why, you have nearly finished it, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed. "Well, you have kept at it, I must say."

"I have quite finished, Sam." Frodo replied. "The last pages are for you."

* * *

The next day, Hazel became ill. She had vomited repeatedly, from an unknown source, not allowing her to travel anywhere, not even to her own bookstore. That evening, she was able to get up and walk to the fireplace and sit in her rocking chair. Frodo sat by her and took her hand.

"Hazel," He finally said after the long silence. "There's something I need to tell you, and you deserve to know the truth." Frodo took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm traveling with Bilbo to the Grey Havens… and I will be parting with him into the sea."

"And…I can't come with you?" Hazel finished slowly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Do not be too sad Hazel," Frodo said. "You know you can't come, not yet at least. You can't always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole, for many years. You have so much to enjoy, and to be, and to do."

"But," Hazel said, tears started to fill her eyes. "I thought you were going to enjoy the Shire too, for years and years, after all you have done!"

"So I thought too once." Frodo said. "But I have been too deeply hurt, Hazel. I have tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so Hazel, when things are in danger, someone has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them, so that your story can go on."

Hazel began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Hazel." Frodo said, fighting back tears of his own. "I don't know how to pick up the threads an old life. How do you go on? In your heart, you begin to understand that there is no going back. There are some things that time cannot mend, some hurts that go too deep, and have taken hold."

"Frodo," Hazel cried as her heart broke in two. They both stood and embraced for a long time in silence. The only sound they heard was Hazel's sniffing. She knew she could go if she chose to, but how could she give up the life she had started? Hazel had to admit; she was very upset and heart-broken, but she knew why Frodo would want to go. He had been so deeply hurt…it just wasn't fair! Hazel tried to understand, but she knew she never fully will. Without him, part of her would be missing forever; she would never be the same. She would never heal.

Ever.

That next morning, Hazel was half-asleep, half awake. She felt Frodo kiss her forehead before he whispered good-bye. She managed to whisper that she loved him before he left. Hazel fell back to sleep, but when she finally woke up she sat up in a panic.

Frodo was gone forever.

* * *

"Tell me again, lad…Where are we going?" Bilbo asked. The two hobbits where sitting inside a carriage, steered by Gandalf. Bilbo had aged so quickly it was quite frightening, his hair was white, and his face was aged. He leaned against Frodo in the carriage.

"To the harbor, Bilbo." Frodo said. "The elves have accorded you a special honor; a place on the last ship to leave Middle-Earth."

"Frodo?" Bilbo asked. "Any chance of seeing that old ring again…the one I gave you?"

Frodo hesitated. "I'm sorry, uncle," He replied. "I'm afraid I've lost it."

"Oh," Bilbo said. "Pity…I should have liked to have held it one last time." He sighed before falling asleep on his nephew's shoulder. Frodo gently kissed his head, before closing his eyes. Outside, he could hear Pippin and Ruby traveling together, talking about their future, deciding to name their first son Faramir.

Frodo felt a twinge of quilt, remembering the conversations he had with Hazel. He tried to not think about it, but Hazel's face kept in his mind. He fell asleep, only to dream about her. When he awoke, he was still thinking of her. As he helped his uncle out of the carriage, he wanted to run back to her. It was as if some chain around his waist was trying to pull him back, and it hurt to resist them.

He and Sam lead Bilbo to the docks of the harbor, followed by Merry, Pippin, and Ruby. Frodo was glad they came. He didn't want Sam to travel back by himself, especially sense Hazel seemed in no condition to travel.

Bilbo stopped and gasped at the scenery. The sun was setting, making the water look beautiful. Gulls sang a beautiful song. "Well, there's a sight I have never seen before." He mused. He bowed his head in respect of Lord Elrond. He was standing with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

"The power of the three rings has ended." Galadriel announced. "The time has come for the dominion of men."

Elrond whispered something in elfish, and Frodo wished that Hazel was there to translate, for she had developed a better understanding for the elfish language. There he was again: thinking of Hazel! Again, the chain tugged at him, calling him back to the Shire.

Elrond held out his hands, welcoming Bilbo aboard the ship.

"I do believe I'm quite ready for another adventure!" Bilbo said, and walked forward. He and Elrond got onto the ship. Galadriel smiled, looked over at the hobbits one last time, and boarded the ship with the rest of her company. Frodo felt a strong feeling of anticipation. He knew if he got onto the boat, the chain would keep tugging. But if he stayed, his wounds would disturb him and Hazel…no…don't think of Hazel…Must get back to…Hazel…

This inner battle continued to rage inside him as Gandalf stepped forward to glance at the hobbit one last time.

"Farewell," He said. "Now here at last dear friends, on the shores of the sea comes the end of our fellowship in Middle-earth. Go in peace. I will not say: do not weep. For not all tears are an evil." He walked towards the ship, paused, and then turned around.

"Frodo, it is time."

Sam, Merry, and Pippin turned and looked at Frodo.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam." Frodo said. "And it has been saved…but not for me."

"You don't mean that!" Sam cried. "You can't leave!" Tears fell down his eyes as well as Ruby's and Merry's. Pippin just stared at him in shock, not believing his ears. Ruby suddenly understood why Hazel hadn't come.

Frodo pulled out the red book and handed it to Sam. "The last pages are for you, Sam." He went over to Merry and put a hand on his shoulder, tears where falling down his face. The two cousins embraced. Ruby knew that Merry was more closely related to Frodo than Pippin was.

He went over to Pippin and looked at him for a moment. Pippin was fighting back tears and vowed not to cry. It wasn't until Frodo embraced him he began to cry whether he wanted to or not.

Frodo walked up to Ruby hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Don't be," Ruby said, placing a hand on his left shoulder, knowingly. "I'll take care of Hazel." They embraced, and Ruby didn't realize how much she loved Frodo as a brother until this moment.

He went over to Sam and threw his arms around his best friend. Sam was crying the hardest. Before Frodo pulled away, Sam whispered:

"You can always stay, Hazel needs you…she really needs you."

Again, the chain pulled at Frodo, put he resisted. He stepped back, kissed Sam's forhead, and took his friends in one last time. Then he followed Gandalf to the boat. Just as he got onto the plank he halted.

The chain tugging at him just…stopped.

He stood there for a long moment, lost in thought. He knew he did have a choice, but he didn't know what to choose. Gandalf waited patiently, knowing and understanding the battle going on in Frodo's heart. Finally, he concluded his decision and looked at his friends. He smiled at them and nodded his head.

* * *

Sam walked up the path to his home, where an excited little girl came running out to greet him. He caught Elanor in his arms and hugged her. She giggled in excitement. He carried her to the gate of his house, where Rosie was there waiting for him with Frodo-lad in her arms. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on the lips for Rosie.

Sam looked around and sighed. "Well, I'm back." He said, before taking his family into his home.

* * *

Hazel had decided to stay in the Shire, and was glad. The good-bye at the Grey Havens would have been too unbearable. Other hobbits that browsed her bookstore would knowingly place their hand in hers. They would try to comfort her with encouraging words and she was able to put on a brave face. She even overhead two hobbits elders speaking:

"Did you hear about it?" One asked.

"Yes I have," The other hobbit replied. Hazel recognized his voice as the Old Gaffer's. "A shame really, and his poor Mistress couldn't bear departing with him."

"I know, did you hear about what he did? He went on an adventure, just like I knew he would." The other hobbit said. "Heard he practically saved Middle-Earth!"

"Yes, I know," The Gaffer said. "And yes, young Mr. Frodo is a real gentle-hobbit. And I am glad his Mistress has Bag End now. For sure the Sackville-Bagginses will never see it."

Hazel quietly ran out of the store, she ran behind and nearby a tree, hidden from view, she vomited. That was the third time today, and she didn't like it. She went back inside the bookstore and asked her uncle Gaffer if he needed assistance. After the Gaffer and his friend left, Hazel had the bookstore to herself. She looked up from her reading when Lobelia Sackville-Baggins walked in. Hazel vowed silently to be polite no matter what scathing thing Lobelia said.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Hazel asked.

"I have something for you." Lobelia said. She opened her purse and took out a quilt. "I made this for you."

Hazel unfolded and examined the quilt. It was beautifully decorated with her wedding colors: Lavender, blue, and green.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner." Lobelia said. "My old fingers are slow nowadays. I did it because deep down, I truly love you and your Frodo. Your acts of kindness-even as a young child had kept me sane and calm. I always knew you and Frodo would be married."

"So, this isn't just because Frodo and his friends helped you escape from those thugs?" Hazel asked. (See Tolkien's original work: The Return of the King, for more details.)

"It may have softened my heart." Lobelia said. "But no, my son has died and I never got the chance to make his wedding quilt, so now, I have made you yours. It's a Sackville tradition. And here-" She continued, handing Hazel a piece of paper. "My will,"

Hazel skimmed over the page, and looked up at the old hobbit in surprise.

"All my money," Lobelia said. "Use it to help others,"

"As always," Hazel said. She walked around the counter and gave Lobelia a hug. No one would have guessed the one to end the family feud was Hazel, only a Baggins by marriage.

"Take care," Lobelia said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

When Lobelia left, Hazel started to weep over the quilt. By now, Frodo would have left, and the others would return.

Hazel closed up the store later that night. She slowly walked home and up the lane toward Bag End. She looked and saw Bag Middle, the light in her mother's bedroom was still on, and inside she could see her mother in bed with a book open.

So that's where Hazel got it!

She smiled and continued up the road. She looked into Sam's house and saw him sitting in his chair with little Elanor in his lap. He held the red book open, and was reading her tales of Bilbo's adventures. Rosie was sitting in a rocking chair nearby, rocking Frodo-lad to sleep, singing a lullaby.

As Hazel continued she started singing softly:

_Home fades into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say we have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping…_

More tears fell down Hazel face. She knew she would have to wait until that glorious day, when she would cross the Grey Havens and meet her Frodo once again. But for now, she had so much to enjoy and to be, and to do. It was hard to see now, but she bravely faced the future. Other hobbits would walk by and take her hand.

"Bless you, Mistress Baggins." They would say. Hazel was able to put on a brave face, but deep down, she knew her heart was demolished.

She opened the green, round door to her home of Bag End and lit a candle. Knowing Bag End belonged to her was quite comforting. She had many things in her possession that had once belonged to Frodo. She could hold them and remember him. She spotted one of his jackets hanging up on a rack. She pulled it off and wrapped it around her, taking a deep breath and smelling it. She remembered his warm, gentle, and loving embrace. Her heart tickled, making her smile. The tears kept falling down her face.

She walked down the hall and into her room. She paused as a strange feeling began to creep inside her. She put a hand to her stomach, as if trying to calm the life growing inside her. She smiled; all her life she knew she would love this feeling, and she did. It was a shame she couldn't share this with her poor Frodo. She continued down the hall and walked into her room. She placed the candle on her night stand and changed into her nightgown. She blew out the candle, no longer afraid of the dark, and crawled into bed. She curled into her blankets and sighed. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist. Hazel almost screamed before someone whispered in her ear.

"Hello, love,"

"Frodo?!" Hazel cried quietly. She would have sat up had Frodo not had his arms around her. She felt the fingers of his free hand brush her lips.

"Yes Hazel," He replied. "I'm here, and I'm staying. A life without you is not worth an immortal life. One has so much to enjoy, and to be, and to do."

Hazel began to weep. All this time, she thought she knew what weeping was, until this moment. "I'm glad you're staying!" She said. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on your child's life."

Frodo gasped in excitement. "My child?"

"Yes," Hazel said. "Our little Samwise Baggins."

"What if it's a girl?" Frodo asked. Not wanting to make the same mistake that Sam had.

"I'm not sure yet," Hazel said. "Maybe Primula, which was your mother's name wasn't it?"

"Yes," Frodo said. "Yes indeed." At that, Frodo fell asleep with his arms still wrapped around Hazel as she sang to him her favorite lullaby. If there was such a thing as happily ever after, Hazel believed it, and was living it. For all her dreams had finally come true.

_Lavender blue, dilly, dilly_

_Lavender green_

_If you were king, dilly, dilly_

_I'd be your queen!_


End file.
